Heart Manor
by Chibi-Pix
Summary: Seeing ghosts and being picked on for it were the least of Sora's problems when he gets involved with some classmates doing a film project and plan on having the haunted Heart Manor as the subject. Worse yet, the disappearances in the old mansion are far from being rumors. Au/OOC, same-sex pairings, T for language.
1. Normal is Overrated

Disclaimer: As we all know, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. We all know if any fan did, things could very well be different.

So, I actually wrote another fic. This one is completely finished and I'll just upload chapters in a timely manner/as I see fit/whenever I remember. And I do apologize if there are any errors and inconsistencies; I don't have a partner to read through and I do it all myself. Please bear with me.

And without further ado!

* * *

When Sora was four years old, he met the couple that would become his parents. He spent the first years of his life in orphanages, people treating him as though he were too weird or even ill, those running the places even questioning in admitting him to a hospital. Then one day, Xemnas and Saïx Lune walked in, hoping to perhaps begin the process of adopting a child.

Xemnas and Saïx tried time and time again for nearly three years, but no one would let them adopt. It wasn't because their home wasn't suitable, it was large and made safe because of their intentions of raising children. It wasn't due to work, Saïx worked from home as a writer and Xemnas was a well known and well respected surgeon. It wasn't because they had a record, only Saïx had a juvenile record, but in his defense, he was being bullied and got fed up after years of abuse, and it was only two punches to one bully's face; the bully's parents were uptight and defended their son despite the evidence. They were a happy couple, married for nearly six years at the time they met Sora. The only reason they were turned down constantly was because they were a homosexual couple.

Saïx had a feeling, though, that the day they passed a children's home in Radiant Garden, it was their day to succeed… their day to meet the child who would be theirs to raise and love. It was a week after Sora was transferred yet again. Three orphanages on Destiny Island, one in Twilight town, Two in Traverse town, and finally now in Radiant Garden.

Sora wasn't a problem child, or at least he didn't think so. It wasn't his fault strange things happened around him or that he saw things that scared him. This was why he was shifted around. "We should admit him to a hospital" was always thrown around, but no one bothered; they just shoved him off to the next place, pretty much telling them he was their problem. The only one who tried was Aerith, a woman who worked at the home in Radiant Garden.

Then they met. Sora got to meet Saïx and Xemnas and they hit it off well. That was when Saïx asked a strange thing.

"Now, don't go looking, but… you can see the lady in the doorway, can't you?" Saïx inquired.

"Yeah, the one with the braid around her neck..." Sora nodded, getting shy.

"I see her, too. I have the same gift as you, Sora." Saïx pointed out. "You know… if things go well, I think I can help you so it's not as scary. Even if we can't bring you into our family, I can volunteer here to help out."

"You… see what I see?" Sora asked.

"In a sense, yes." Saïx nodded. "Sometimes we'll see different things, sometimes the same. My older sister taught me that."

"I wanna learn… it's scary. I dun want it to be scary no more..." Sora mumbled. He crawled over and sat on Saïx's lap. "I wanna have a family, too."

"As do we. And we think you'll be the most perfect addition to our family." Saïx assured.

"What do you say, Sora? If we're approved… do you want to be our child?" Xemnas asked. "Even if we're not approved… we can fight for you. Fight because you have the right to be in a loving family."

"I'd like that." Sora nodded.

Aerith smiled as she watched them. And she helped them fight, vouching for them that they were indeed the ideal family for Sora. And after a year of being his foster parents, they fully adopted. And Sora became Sora Lune.

* * *

_"Jeez, does this bitch ever stop talking? I swear, she's older than the crypt keeper. I had her when I was in school. It's a wonder her dentures haven't fallen out yet."_

Sora didn't really want to say he was haunted, he felt that haunted was more negative, but dammit, he really wished this ghost would stop hanging around him and talking so much.

_"__Worse yet, I think your parents had her, too. You know what, she's living proof that dinosaurs walked the earth." _

Sora made a choked sound. "Yes, Mr. Lune?" the teacher asked.

"Um… may I go get a drink of water?" Sora asked, trying to clear his throat.

"Class is almost over, take your backpack with you." the teacher stated.

"Thank you, ma'am." He put his stuff in his bag and left the classroom, going down the hall and getting some water from the fountain. He was glad he wasn't seen as a problem child at school; if he asked to leave class early, if he had a reason, teachers saw no issue.

_"__Oh, nice save, Sora." _the ghost said, leaning against the wall by the fountain. _"Good thing you don't have Mademoiselle Bitch-tits for a teacher, she'd give you a detention for making a sound." _

"I'm glad she got sacked before I got into high school; I like my French class." Sora said before getting a drink. "And Marluxia, can you please stop making commentary in class? It's very disruptive."

_"__It's so lonely, though, you're the only one who sees me." _Marluxia complained as the bell rang. _"I have to entertain myself somehow." _

"Well not by insulting my teachers." Sora whispered, trying to go unnoticed but sighing when he was giggled at as students passed him. Yup. The school's fluffiest haired freak. Sora, AKA _Ghost Boy_. Just because Sora saw ghosts and others didn't did NOT give them the right to make fun of him… but he long since gave up and did his best. At least he had one friend who was okay with it, even amazed by such a thing and eager to learn.

Zexion Frost, the son of Dr. Vexen E. Frost. Like Sora, Zexion was adopted, but Zexion didn't spend a day in the system; his parents legally had Vexen as his godfather should anything happen to them, so the moment he was orphaned, Vexen adopted him. Vexen was a bright man and worked with Sora's daddy, Xemnas, at the hospital. He was logical and practical, but also the sort to look into the unknown for the sake of learning. _The world is vast and full of many unknown things; the sooner we dismiss them, the sooner we become a race of no intelligence. We must step forth to understand these anomalies, even if we cannot see them. After all, we cannot see the wind around us, but we know it still exists._ What an admirable and professional way to approach the subject of "_ghosts_", or "_energy anomalies_" as Vexen liked to call them. And that way of thinking was what Zexion adopted from his father.

"Marluxia's here?" Zexion asked, walking up to Sora.

"Yeah. And still talkative." Sora responded.

_"__Can't blame me; I went nearly a decade with no one seeing me… then you show up? It feels good to talk to someone who can hear me." _Marluxia pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, I'm actually used to people thinking I'm a freak, but please, don't let other spirits get the idea that I see and hear you guys." Sora said, not even trying to hide it now, looking at _nothing_ and talking to _nothing_, at least in the eyes of others. The only one he knew who could see these was Saïx; everyone just saw a boy seeming to talk to himself. "Because honestly? I don't need to be overwhelmed. Remember last year?"

_"__Yeah… hospitalized for a severe panic attack. I'll do my best."_ Marluxia sighed. _"I do like having someone to talk to, though." _

"Then cross over to the light." Sora said, walking through the hall with Zexion, ignoring people making comments about him.

_"__Overrated." _Marluxia scoffed.

"Necessary for your well-being." Sora pointed out.

"Give it up, Sor," Zexion chuckled, "that's just how he is."

"Why me?" Sora whined. "Why couldn't I just be gifted with vocal talent? Why must I suffer like this with spirits?"

"Well, at least you have singing added to your resume." Zexion pointed out.

"Yeah, well, singing isn't going to keep the spirits away." Sora stated. "Anyway, let's just go to the cafeteria… thank the school board for allowing free periods to some students who don't need to fill in classes."

"A sophomore and already with a free period; we typically don't get that until senior year." Zexion chuckled.

"And that's coming from the junior." Sora snickered.

_"__Lucky bastards… we had no such thing as free period when I was a student."_ Marluxia pointed out. _"__Anyway, my dear little Sora, I'm going to go cause problems for the boys; the boys this period love trying to peep in on the girls in the locker room."_ He ghosted a kiss on Sora's cheek.

"Get them good with poltergeist activity." Sora said, smiling and watching as the pink haired ghost phased away.

"Bullies?" Zexion asked.

"Peeping toms." Sora clarified.

"Oh, this will be good." Zexion chuckled a little mischievously.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!  
Well, here we are! The start of another fic! Now, I do have all the chapters written and ready to upload, but that doesn't mean you can't do reviews, give me your opinions, or even say what you hope happens and such.

Now, I'm not gonna make you give a certain amount of reviews before the next chapter; I wrote this fic, and whether or not you want it, I'm uploading the chapters.

Hope you all enjoyed.

Until next time!

~chibi


	2. Don't Antagonize Ghosts

I'll be honest. I was going to put this off until tomorrow (still same day for me), but because I'm nice and just in case people want to read a bit more, here's the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. That should be a given.

* * *

"There's our favourite ghost boy!" Sora muttered a few things in another language, things his Papa, Saïx, taught him; no way his foreign language teacher would have taught him such words. "How are you?"

"Suspicious now that you're acting clingy and like we're best friends, Axel." Sora admitted. "If you're planning on pulling a prank, don't bother. One more done on me, and the school board will have you out faster than you can say _juvenile detention hall_."

"Jeez… they still can't let that go, can they?" Axel said. "It was middle school, for crying out loud."

"And it'll be expunged from your record after you graduate." Sora reminded. "Now, what do you want?"

"Your help with our film project." Axel sat down next to Sora. "See, we're doing a bit of a documentary for our film project."

"You guys? Document something?" Zexion spoke up. "Riku, you've a logical mind in that skull of yours… tell me it's not going to go up in flames."

"If it does, it'd be figurative; we've been banned from fire because of the first quarter incident thanks to Axel." Riku said.

"Okay, okay… what is it about and why do you need me?" Sora asked, actually curious.

"Well, some of the groups are doing like the seven wonders or seven mysteries… normal shit like that." Axel said. "Well, we want to document the biggest mystery of Radiant Garden."

"And this is where I'm out." Sora said. "I'm out." He stood up, shaking his head. "I'm not. I will not. Absolutely not."

"Oh c'mon, Sora, you don't even know..." Axel started to say.

"I'm going nowhere near Heart Manor." Sora stated.

"Apparently you do know." Axel was stunned. "C'mon, Sora, it's just a documentary thing for our film project."

"We won't even let Axel antagonize any ghosts. We already made that promise." Demyx spoke up.

"Absolutely not." Sora said, shaking his head. "No. NO. NO!" He ducked his head down, realizing he caught the attention of other students spending their free period in the cafeteria. He then sat back down. "I'm not going there. Plus, it's off limits."

"We're not going in… yet; I promised I'd get permission so we don't get into trouble." Axel said. "Besides, everyone knows you see ghosts."

"Everyone knows?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "The same everyone who laughs at me, calls me a freak, and acts like I'm the plague? That everyone?"

"Okay… okay, I know, people are harsh, we've been no different." Axel said.

"Don't drag me down that route, I'm the one who doesn't pick on him." Demyx said, hands up in defense.

"And Roxas and Riku have only made comments. You're the one who did the full blown bullying, thus why your juvenile record has..." Sora said.

"I get it, I get it… anyway, Sora… c'mon… Heart Manor is supposed to be the most haunted location in Radiant Garden… maybe the entire country, too. It's even more haunted than the mansion in the forest outside of Twilight Town." Axel stated, his voice pleading. "And if it's true that you do see ghosts, what you see can be good for our documentary. You don't even need to go inside. Just come with us to the manor; we won't go past the gate if you'd like, you can just glance, and… you know… like an interview. Tell us what you see and shit like that."

"Find someone else." Sora deadpanned.

"Trying that, but neither of them see ghosts." Roxas said, getting a look from both Zexion and Sora. "My sister's girlfriend and her girlfriend's cousin are… I think mediums? One gets readings in a way, she says she's like a specific spirit board or something, the other has… psychometry… I think that's the word. But they won't be able to come until the next weekend. They're all at Twilight Academy."

"Psychometry, it's the ability to read energy and find facts in an object, such as a pen, a toy, a toothbrush, even clocks or vases, pertaining to an area or event. The stronger the energy, the easier it is or the more one will find." Sora said. "And it sounds like the other has automatic writing; it's also called psychography. Typically it's the ability to write or draw without actually doing it consciously, influenced by the energies of those around those with the ability."

"So like… ghosts possess her?" Roxas asked, worry in his voice.

"No… not really. And not always spirits." Sora said. "It's energy. The will of another. It's why if you think so hard about something and concentrate on it, someone else may end up writing it; thoughts are energy. Of course, just because someone writes what your thinking doesn't always mean they're an automatic writer; thoughts and energy are very powerful and even numb people can pick up on them at times if it's strong enough."

"See? This is also why you're perfect. Even if it's not actually haunted and you see nothing, you understand the world of psychics well enough and will be able to help us understand the girls more." Axel said. "That, and Zexion, we wanted your help, too."

"My help? I'm not tech savvy in the sense of cameras, so that's a no, and I'm about as psychic as a ham sandwich." Zexion said.

"But you have such a calm and level voice, perfect for narrating; even if you don't go in with us when-"

"If." Axel's friends all said.

"-we get permission, you can view over the footage and photos and record yourself narrating things." Axel said.

Zexion thought it over. "On a few conditions." he said.

"Okay, shoot." Axel said.

"If Sora decides to help in anything, you do not bother him. If he doesn't help, you still don't bother him. If he helps and drops out of it, don't bother him. In general, don't go bothering him about anything, especially if he doesn't want to do or say anything. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Then you've got a narrator. But I'm holding you to those conditions… and the not going in the manor if you get permission." Zexion said.

"Hell yeah!" Axel cheered, getting glares from students he disturbed. "We were going to go to the manor to look at it tomorrow, get some photos."

"If you're going to document it, you'll want to check history, too." Zexion pointed out when Axel and the others sat with them.

"Riku and I are already on that." Roxas said. "The joy of the library and the internet."

"You need to talk to people, too. Find articles, discover people, even just asking the townsfolk about the manor. Get their opinions and experiences, let them know what you're doing, and write all notes down, including your resources, so everything and everyone can be properly credited." Zexion reminded. "It's like a thesis paper. You need to be diligent. Get what you need, work on the fine-tuning last."

"We'll need another nerd to help us with the computers. But okay, sounds easy." Axel said.

"Sora, you've been learning computer programming, right?" Riku asked.

"Programming, no. Writing, art, and video programs and how to use them, yes." Sora said. "That's actually something I can do. Thanks to Papa teaching me."

"Then it sounds like we've got a team." Axel said, sounding giddy.

"They're not in class with us, though..." Demyx said.

"We'll talk to our teacher and see what she can do with them helping us." Roxas said. "Maybe she can get a grade put to another class."

"No need." Zexion said. "We're both A students, honor's roll."

"Hmm… this is actually fun." Sora said. "Helping on a project? Plus, their film class is during our free period… so it lines up well."

"I agree, it is a little fun." Zexion nodded. "You think Saïx will let you use his video editing programs?"

"I'll even check about the green screen and green room, if you'd like." Sora added. He then looked embarrassed. "Sorry, we're getting carried away."

"Hey, don't apologize. I'm liking this." Axel said. "Green screen and green room? Sounds cool."

"I thought your dad was a writer." Demyx said.

"Papa is, but he also likes photography and film editing." Sora responded. "Plus, it's what I'm into, so he added more stuff so I can have fun… maybe even have a start before college. I kinda want to go into video editing… but… who knows." He shrugged.

"You've got this, buddy." Axel assured. "Rox..."

"Yup." Roxas pulled out his laptop and started up a group e-mail, asking Sora and Zexion for their e-mails to get them involved. "We can also chat online through this and work out what we're doing."

"Perfect." Zexion said, going over to sit by Roxas. "We'll need to get a basic guideline of what we need. Facts about the manor being the biggest thing. Ownership, when the disappearances occurred since that's its biggest mystery, who built it and why, what happened when it was being built, any known deaths in the manor and on the property before it was a manor, things like that."

"That should be easy." Riku stated. "How about we do research together after school today, go take our own photos tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan." Axel said.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thinking of things when I was writing and rereading it, Axel definitely is the sort to antagonize ghosts if his friends didn't hold him to it to not do that, huh? And, now I know, we've seen in Kingdom Hearts II at how well Sora handled a computer but this is an AU, so he knows some thing... about creative programs at least. If you asked him to design a website or something, he probably wouldn't know what to do.

And as an added note, I know I probably do a lot more dialogue than descriptive sentences/paragraphs, and I admit that's a habit of mine I have to try to break. Despite that, I hope things are still good.

Until then!

~chibi


	3. Ghosts Hate Jerks

Disclaimer: You know the drill, Kingdom Hearts and characters are not owned by me.

* * *

"Do you know how excited I was when you messaged me asking if you could help a film group with research for a project? Oh! It's so amazing!" Saïx said, nearly dancing in place.

"Excited enough to make brownies after I got home." Sora said, licking out the bowl of remnant brownie batter. "You're… okay that it's Heart Manor?"

"Well, I am worried, but I'm happy that you're getting along with others, or rather they're getting along with you, and you're all working together." Saïx stated. "You're not going in, are you?"

"At the moment, that's illegal, so they're working on permission for next weekend when a couple other psychics Roxas knows visit. Even then, I'm staying out of it, I'm sure." Sora assured. "I don't want to go missing… I know the story you and Daddy told me so well."

Saïx nodded. "If your… acquaintances get permission and you do decide to go in, be diligent… you know there's so much energy there… that's why we avoid it..." he stated. "I really don't want anyone going in, actually, but… well… if permissions are granted and anything happens, we'll have better chances of a search party finding anyone who goes missing."

"You think Daddy can pull some strings?" Sora inquired.

"I'll ask him; tomorrow is supposed to be his day off." Saïx nodded. "Now, while this bakes… hmm… I wonder… I still have the videos we took of the place; we got them transferred to our computers."

"Wait… you went there, too?" Sora asked.

"I was a freshman in high school myself." Saïx said. "And didn't go inside; Vexen didn't go in, either." He motioned for his son to follow him to his office. "It was when the twins went missing. The others weren't doing it for a class, but rather curiosity, but..." He got the files brought up. "Ah, here we are, videos and photos. Want me to put them on a drive for you?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "Can we use the photos, too? To show time progression?"

"Even use the videos if needed; it was twenty four years ago… give or take." Saïx said. "Get the permission of the others in the video, though. Van and Ven are gone, though… and if any one person doesn't, ask if you can blur their faces to hide identity, okay? Especially if you still want to use the videos. I'll ask your dad, too."

"So…" Sora brought up a photo. "Vexen, Lexaeus, Xaldin, and Xigbar… okay! That should be easy." He nodded. "Thanks, Papa."

"You're welcome. Now, you plan on showing off with our programs, right?" Saïx inquired. "Want to use the green screen for certain parts? You said Zexion's narrating, right? Get fancy and have him visible and show photos behind him."

"Really?" Sora smiled brightly "Thank you!" He smiled and hugged his father.

"And be sure to let me see how it goes, okay?" Saïx asked. "And be safe."

"I'll be safe, you can be sure of that." Sora assured.

* * *

"I e-mailed everyone in the videos, so them and the photos they're in can be used." Sora said during his free period the next day. "They've all given their permission. We also have access to the green screen and green room; Papa even suggested that for part of the narration with Zexion, have him there and when I do the editing, I can do videos and photos behind him."

"Like those creepy late night shows about unsolved murders when we were little kids and before?" Roxas asked.

"Now that'd be a cool touch." Riku said. "It'd give the eerie touch since Heart Manor's creepy as fuck that we need and keep it a bit more entertaining; we don't want the documentary being boring; this isn't an old-school and tasteless slideshow in history or biology class."

"So we need the research, photos of the place, and permission to go in during the weekend the girls are coming." Roxas said.

"Permission is gonna be tricky." Demyx said.

"I'm gonna work on that this weekend." Axel said.

"So… are we doing some photos after school then?" Sora asked, keeping that his father may be able to pull some strings to himself for now… maybe forever. "If so, I'll need to let Papa know."

"Yeah, totally are." Axel said.

"Okay." Sora nodded and pulled out his phone and texted Saïx.

"So… we got these guys… think we can interview any of them?" Demyx asked, looking at the photo of the group from twenty four years ago. "Sora, Zexion, these four are your dads, right?"

"Yeah, but Dad's busy with work, and Father doesn't talk much about the incident." Zexion said.

"Papa never went in and… Daddy doesn't like talking about it other than to remind me to be cautious." Sora added. He then jumped, pressing against Riku on accident, when he heard some screaming.

"What the hell was..." Axel asked in shock.

_"__Hahaha! That couldn't have gone any better!" _Marluxia laughed out. _"__Those pervs, they won't wanna go in the locker room anytime soon. Maybe it'll make them rethink peeping on the girls. And maybe teachers will finally find that hole in the wall." _

"Marluxia, next time you scare someone, don't scare me, too!" Sora hissed, looking at the _nothing_ in front of him as he scooted away from Riku. "You're gonna scare me to death one day."

_"__You'll keep me company, right? Just kidding, just kidding." _Marluxia said. _"__Hey, you're actually talking to me while with others. Like, actually with them. Cool." _

Sora sighed as he rested his head on the table. "What did you even do?"

_"__Turned on all the showers at once; scared those boys like hell."_ Marluxia admitted.

"So… one of your ghosts are here?" Axel asked.

"None of them are my ghosts… but yes." Sora said. "Marluxia, behave. I'm working on a video project with them."

_"__I can see that. Heart Manor? I got myself into trouble actually breaking in. Not for anything bad, mind you, just on a dare."_ Marluxia said. _"__My friend Larxene was worried I'd disappear. Luxord never came back, though… We didn't know where to find him and searched all night until afternoon the next day… police showed up and busted all our asses..." _

"Boy does this house have a reputation of eating people..." Sora sighed. "So… Luxord..."

_"__Luxord Gambit, yeah. He, Larxene __Foudre__and I were friends. We were gonna open a bar in Traverse Town. But… well..."_ Marluxia sighed. _"__He disappeared in that mansion and I died three months later. I think she went on with it."_

"Hmm…" Sora pulled out his laptop, looking something up. "Yup, Larxene did set up a bar; it's the hottest place in Traverse Town, actually. The Lucky Rose."

_"__Clever__little nymph… gotta love her." _Marluxia smiled. _"__Anyway, catch you around. If you need me, just call for me."_ He then phased away.

"Okay, a little annoying since I don't know what the other said or why you just looked up a bar, but cool because that was totally a ghost thing." Axel said. "Oh! Oh! Sora, do you think ghosts show up on camera?"

"Some can, yeah." Sora nodded. "And it was Marluxia. He's been keeping me company since my freshman year; he died here ten years ago. Just before graduation."

"He didn't… you know…" Demyx motioned for a hanging.

"No, nothing like that." Sora said. "It was a drunk driving accident. A driver who was drunk drove into the school yard out front. He died on impact shielding someone else; they were hurt, but they're doing well in physical therapy I hear." He nodded. "Anyway, his friend Luxord Gambit went missing in the mansion, too, that same year, a few months before Marluxia passed away."

"They had another friend, Larxene Foudre." Zexion said, looking at Sora's web page he had up. "That's who their friend is according to you researching the bar, right?"

"Yup." Sora nodded.

"I'll see if I can e-mail her later, see if she's willing to talk with me about the manor." Zexion stated.

"So… back to the school's ghost… what did he do?" Roxas asked, curious about the screaming.

"Scared the hell out of perverts by turning on all the showers in the boy's locker room." Sora chuckled.

"Okay, I'll be sure to be better behaved in case a ghost decides to scare me..." Axel said, looking around nervously as though he could see them. "How many are in this school?"

"Oh look, the bell's about to ring; I'm gonna use the restroom before lunch." Sora said, packing up his stuff and leaving.

"Sora? Sora! Don't leave me in the dark like that!" Axel whined. "That's even scarier now!"

Riku had his hand to his face, doing his best not to laugh. "You're royally screwed, Axel." he said, his voice cracking.

"I'm… I'm going, too, making sure I don't piss myself." Axel said, running after Sora.

"Tell me… did Sora ever say there were a lot?" Demyx asked.

"A good few… most just mind their own businesses… Even if they could do anything, it takes a lot of energy." Zexion explained. "Marluxia's capable and strong, but I think it's because he's come to terms with things and doesn't do too much all the time."

"Right. Noted." Demyx nodded.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Yet another chapter up, huh? Beautiful!

So! I forgot to mention something from chapter one. Xemnas and Saïx being Sora's parents. I've got this thing where I enjoy depicting either one or both as a family member of Sora's whether it be biological or adopted. And since what I write are AUs, that's allowed. It think it's cute having them as a ship and raising a family together. And of course, it being OOC, they can be more caring and protective rather than stone-faced and emotionless.

I like the idea of Marluxia being the sort of ghost who messes with others. And Sora leaving Axel in the scary dark about how many there are; while Sora is typically kind, I wouldn't put it past him to get back at Axel his own way by scaring him some.

Anyway! Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter!

Until next time!

~chibi


	4. Too Many Creepy Things

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. Only my own writing skills that gets me to write these.

Without further ado!

* * *

"Okay, we got the clear shots and images, no people interfering." Axel said. "So… why did we need the dark hoodies?"

"Because, I want to do an attempt of an intro and I need you guys with the hoodies on and your backs turned to us. Look through the gates, act like standard teens looking in at a distance to the place rumoured to be the most haunted." Zexion instructed.

"Wait… we're doing an intro already?" Roxas asked. "We haven't decided what it'd be."

"I said attempt. This is going to be one of many options. We need to take opportunity where it stands. Today is perfect and clear, moderate and nice." Zexion explained. "We'll probably go through a dozen or more different intros and only a few may make it in the final cut or even none but we use stills or small clips from them throughout the video."

"Oh, wow, you really do know our stuff." Axel said, looking amazed.

"I didn't think of that. I'm so glad we came to you and Sora." Roxas said. "But… why have us in the shot and our backs turned?"

"Because, I'm going to work with this as a test and make any of us disappear in the clip, that's why we also had the other clips and stills to help with the editing." Sora explained. "Zex? You got your note card?"

"Yup." Zexion said, standing back with Demyx who was working the camera. "Like we talked about."

"Slowly sweep across the others as you talk then use this part as my cue to zoom out and get the manor." Demyx went over some information Zexion told him.

"You've got this, camera man." Zexion said. He then got his audio recorder. "Now, we need to try to not make too much noise; Sora can isolate certain parts well enough, but the less work we put on him, the sooner he'll have the sample done." He nodded. "Places, people. And we roll in five, four, three, two..." He motioned Demyx who started recording, waiting for Zexion to speak before he started his sweep.

"Heart Manor, perhaps one of the most historic landmarks in Radiant Garden. Built in 1893, it is a house built on history… but was it ever truly a home?" Zexion said in the most professional yet chilling voice ever. "History of death, violence… and the ever so mysterious disappearances. What secrets does Heart Manor hide? Is it the land that is saturated in this dark history? Or was this house born bad from the start? Why is its history soaked in tragedy? And just what happened to the decades worth of people who have vanished after wandering into this looming mansion? Stay with us as we explore the history and secrets of Heart Manor… and hope even you don't disappear, too."

Demyx rolled a little longer before nodding. "And we got that." he said as Zexion moved to turn off his little recorder.

"Eee-ooh! I got chills!" Axel said, jumping away from the iron gate and shivering. "Dude, I know we wanted a professional sounding narrator, but damn! You're even scarier than those guys on the late night shows talking about murders."

"That was cool." Riku said.

"Too bad the girls aren't here. Would've been cool having them in the shot, too, but..." Roxas shrugged. "I can't wait to see what Sora does with this." He looked over. "Hey Sora, think you'll have the first look done this weekend?" He waited for a response. "Sora? Hey, the take is over." He went back over and put his hand on Sora's, trying to get his attention. "Whoa, shit!"

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked.

"He's as cold as ice." Roxas responded.

"Shit..." Zexion rushed over to Sora. "Sora? Hey, c'mon, gotta come back." He pulled down the hood and looked into Sora's eyes… which seemed rather creepy to Roxas. All white. Not even the little vessels that could usually be seen.

"What's wrong with him?" Riku asked.

"We need to get him away from the fence." Zexion said.

Riku nodded and nudged Roxas away and started working with one of Sora's hands, working on easing it off a bar of the fence; Zexion worked on the other. When they got him off, Sora twitched, startling everyone but Zexion.

"Huh?" Sora looked around.

"Sora?" Zexion asked, putting his hand up to tell the others to keep silent. "Did you see something? Where were you?"

"I… I think I was inside the manor..." Sora said. "I don't know when it was… maybe the past. It seemed… clean..." Sora shook his head and sat down. "I didn't like it..."

"Wait… you were in there?" Axel asked despite the look Zexion shot him. "But you were right here."

"Axel..." Zexion went and pushed Axel away from the group. "Axel, don't. Just don't." he said.

"But that..."

"Look… you just have Sora on this for his video editing skills and some things with ghosts..." Zexion reminded. "I'll admit it, Sora has other skills. But please… don't… don't make it hard on him. If he wants to share more, he can, if not..."

"I got it." Axel nodded. "Got it. And… I'll remind the others later."

"Thanks." Zexion sighed. He then went back to Sora, kneeling beside him. "Hey? Doing okay?" he asked. "Think you can continue to help with photos? Or do you want to go home?"

"I think I can still help… we're not going to the porch, right? Just around the property?" Sora asked. "I… I don't want to touch anything..."

"We won't touch anything; if you touch anything, it'd be if you want to use the camera." Zexion assured. He stood up and helped Sora back to his feet.

"Sora, what..." Roxas started to ask before seeing Axel shake his head. "Er… how do you feel? You were chilled… is the air too cold?"

"I was born on Destiny Islands… everything's too cold." Sora joked, making Roxas snicker some.

"Here, I got gloves." Roxas fished out a simple pair of gloves for Sora. "That ought to help."

"Thanks." Sora said, accepting them and putting them on.

"Well, let's go get photos." Axel said. He then opened up the gate. Though they weren't allowed in the manor, people could go on the property; most didn't have a reason to, though. "So… built in 1893? This place is over a century old. Wow. And it still stands?"

"It was last renovated forty years ago." Sora stated. "I think it was ten years prior to the last owner, Xehanort Heart, passing away. He left it to his only remaining daughter who wanted nothing to do with the place and she left it to her son. Of course, he didn't want anything to do with it, either."

"Really? You got all that from researching?" Roxas asked.

"Mm-hmm. Never underestimate a guy who has spent his life reading his papa's detective novels and enjoying mysteries." Sora chuckled a bit. "Anyway, it's had various renovations up until then, so while not really… modern, it is still in decent order. Wouldn't be surprised if the wiring and shot and the plumbing is rusted, but…" He shrugged. He then stopped and looked when his phone rang. "One sec..." He pulled it out and answered it. "Hey, Papa. You're on speaker."

**"****Hey, Sora. Good, you saved me the trouble. Zexion, your parents said you can come over for supper."** Saïx said.

"Cool! I'll be back with Sora a little after five." Zexion said, stopping and motioning to some areas for Demyx to point the camera, realizing he had it rolling.

**"****Great. And you're with your little documentary team?" **Saïx inquired.

"Hi! Thanks for letting us borrow your son!" Axel called, making Sora and Roxas both roll their eyes.

**"****Hello. Well, maybe I'll get to meet you, too. You guys want to come over for supper, too?" **Saïx inquired. **"****It would be good for me to meet those Sora's working with." **

Before Axel could speak, Riku spoke up. "Let us contact our folks first and see if it's okay." he said.

**"****Go on ahead." **

Each of the others started their texting. Ten minutes later and Sora speaking in another language with his papa, French according to Zexion, they all had the answers and said they would arrive with Sora and Zexion.

**"****Grand. Any diet restrictions? I think I'll make spaghetti tonight."** Saïx said. **"****My husband got called in****so he won't be able to join us, but I'm sure that's fine; it'd be scarier meeting both parents, huh?"** He chuckled a bit.

"Ooh! Spaghetti sounds good!" Axel chirped.

"Just don't let Axel put his own cheese on his; he puts way too much." Riku warned.

**"****I know that too well, Sora's just the same."** Saïx laughed a bit. **"****I'll see you guys later. Have fun and don't do anything illegal." **

"We'll behave." Zexion said. "See you later, Saïx." After they ended the call, they returned to their photography.

Riku was working and taking pictures of different windows. He stopped when he took one photo and saw a silhouette. "Hmm..." he grunted. "Sora, can you come here?" he called.

"Yeah." Sora sprinted over. "What's up?"

"This." Riku showed his photos, showing to have taken a series of photos with each set. "This is fast taking due to the camera's programming, not even a second between shots." he explained. "First no one, then someone, then no one again."

Sora looked up at the window. "You don't see them?" he asked, a habit of his at times; sometimes even people who normally didn't see ghosts would see something on occasion.

"Huh?" Riku looked up. "No one's there… not that I can see. You see someone?"

"You know, I actually get less activity in hospitals." Sora mumbled, staring at the windows, seeing several silhouettes.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Ah! Yet another chapter! And learning a tiny bit more about Sora, huh? And Zexion seems to have his narration skills down; I bet he was a joy in literature classes and they had to read aloud. I also like the idea of Sora being bilingual; it was hinted in previous chapters by him taking a foreign language class and muttering things that I didn't write down (mainly because I didn't want to work with translations and accidentally be wrong).

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Remember to feel free to review, but reviews aren't a necessity to make me pop the next chapter out. I just like getting input since sometimes it can help with other stories.

Until next time!

~chibi


	5. An Unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: Again? Yeah, yeah, we all know I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters.

* * *

"Mm! This has got to be the best day ever!" Axel exclaimed before shoving another forkful of spaghetti into his mouth. "Getting to see Sora hold a full on conversation with a ghost, though it was annoyingly one sided but we can't help that, having the scariest ass narration for a possible intro, getting some strange photos and finding out there were a shit ton of ghosts watching us?"

"I didn't say they were ghosts, there are different spiritual beings." Sora pointed out.

"Ah, details." Axel waved it off. "But damn, this was cool."

"I swear this film project is getting to him… but it's kind of a nice change of pace." Riku said. "Oh, um, thank you again for having us over."

"Well, I had to meet you lot to make sure my son's in good hands." Saïx pointed out. He smiled and thanked his son who was picking up dishes for those who were finished. "Just leave them in the sink, Sora; I'll get them later."

"Okay, Papa." Sora nodded and carried the dishes to the kitchen.

"I'm so glad you guys are getting along. Sora's had too many instances with people picking on him because of his gift." Saïx stated. He didn't miss the looks of guilt on Riku, Roxas, and Axel's faces. "I know you three have also had your share… but you're getting past that and working with him. I think that's good. And Sora's not too bitter since he's working with you; even Zexion joined in."

"So… I'm curious about one of the photos you sent with Sora." Roxas said. "Van and Ven… the twins… it's eerie that they look like… well, Sora and me, actually."

"Yes, I've noticed that, too." Saïx admitted. "Honestly, it could be a lot of reasons. Coincidence being one of them."

"Hmm… perhaps." Roxas thought it over. "Then again, my family's pretty extended. Perhaps I am related to them… but… that doesn't explain why Sora looks like Van."

"Well, I am adopted." Sora said, walking in with small plates and a cheesecake. "And in four years before meeting Papa and Daddy, I've been in various orphanages; they didn't even have information on me and didn't know much on my parents or have them listed since they died." And that silenced the others who didn't know much about Sora. "Don't get so solemn. I was a newborn when it happened; can't really find myself getting sad about it."

"So… adopted… Mr. Lune-"

"Just call me Saïx."

"-how did you come to terms with Sora's ability to see ghosts?" Demyx inquired.

"It's a smidgen why we adopted him." Saïx responded. "Xemnas and I wanted a child and Sora wanted a family, but I found Sora could see ghosts, too."

"Too?" Axel asked, finishing up his fourth plate of spaghetti and letting Sora take it away. "You can also see them?"

"Mm-hmm." Saïx nodded. "I have to admit, I'm glad schools crack down on bullying a bit more… that and my husband did promise to sue the school district if they didn't crack down more, especially when Sora had to get stitches in his foot because some brat in the third grade put a razor in his P.E. shoes..." He shook his head. "Anyway, it was hell for me being the _Ghost Boy_ when I was little, Sora's still got problems, but he's coping well." He pulled his son over to hug him. "You are doing well, right?"

"Ah, mainly kids calling me _Ghost Boy_ still, giggling, people talking about me and referring to me as crazy or a freak… but I haven't been shoved in a locker." Sora said. "I'd fit better than you, though, if it did happen." It was horrible, but Axel couldn't help but snort in laughter.

"Which is why I loved my friends because they would help me when I found myself in a predicament." Saïx said. He then started cutting and dishing up the cheesecake. "But Sora and I both see spirits and I used my experience to help him. I've had my mistakes and I used them to make sure Sora did well in developing."

"That's so cool that you two have the same skill." Riku said. "So, you see everything like Sora sees them?"

"It depends. Two people who see spirits can see ones the other doesn't." Saïx explained, serving the dessert. "It's like the camera. Yours was pointed at a few windows, right? But something was caught on camera in only one, thought Sora could see far more."

"Oh, I see." Riku nodded, understanding.

"Though I have to admit, Sora's already nearly as strong as I am with this and far earlier in comparison. Where he is now, that's where I was a year prior to meeting him; I was already in my twenties." Saïx explained. "He's very skilled. But I still worry about my baby..."

"And I always assure you that I'm careful and if anything goes wrong, I contact you, Daddy, Zexion, or either of Zexy's parents." Sora said, sitting back down. "Can't stop you from worrying, but I can at least make it a little easier."

"Indeed." Saïx nodded.

Sitting through supper and then dessert, Sora found himself liking this atmosphere. All his life, he had been so used to people making fun of him, taunting him, or simply avoiding him because they assumed he was crazy. Things didn't change much until he met Saïx and Xemnas and then Zexion, his parents, Xigbar and Xaldin, so much changed in meeting different people, but some of it still remained the same. But here he was, having a fun time with these people.

He was honestly hoping this would change the outlook people have on him and he could make more friends.

Perhaps even befriend this group.

After everyone departed around eight in the evening, Sora was in his room and going over the video clips, mainly editing the intro to give an idea. He worked on the editing, making each one of them disappear from the footage by the time it hit the end. He smirked, thankful that Axel actually did move and look back at the camera toward the end; that made for the eeriest vanishing.

"Hey, kiddo." Xemnas said, walking into Sora's room and sitting on the recliner next to the desk. "Editing for your little film group?"

"Well, not my group, but I am helping." Sora said. "Care to see it? It's a potential for the intro; I'm hoping to actually send chills up everyone's spines. Though Zexy's voice does that job well."

"Okay, let's see it." Xemnas said. Sora nodded and played it, glad he finished the fine tuning before bed. Xemnas watched closely, worry in his gaze as well as an amused smile on his face. "Now that's some serious editing. That was perfect." he said. "A little scary; no parent wants to see their kid disappear. But that last one? The tall lanky one looking back right before it?"

"That wasn't planned, actually." Sora admitted.

"Sometimes the best things aren't." Xemnas confirmed, nodding. "And you're right, Zexion's voice did a perfect job in being eerie; your editing skills add the perfect touch. Even that there." He motioned to a very transparent silhouette; whatever or whoever it was was impossible to tell with the lack of details, but they were a figure a little taller than Sora, standing just on the other side of the gate.

"What?" Sora looked and brought up the clip in a different file. "That… wasn't me." He nodded. "Looks like someone else decided to be in the shot."

"Really?" Xemnas asked. "Well then."

"Good eye, but to be expected of an amazing surgeon like yourself." Sora smiled brightly. "Now, I won't do much for editing after the intros really. Mainly like when Zexion's with the green screen for some parts or subtitles where needed, or any blurring I need to do if anyone we end up interviewing doesn't want to be identified."

"That's a good idea." Xemnas agreed, nodding. "Now, I hear they want to go in the manor next weekend. And I can make arrangements. Do… do you want to, too?"

"I don't know, to be honest." Sora said. "Part of me is curious… plus, we know I can do so much more than see ghosts… But I'm terrified to go in, too. There's so much there and it holds such a bad history..."

"I know." Xemnas nodded. "Well, you don't have to decide now. If you do decide to go in, I won't stop you… but you can bet your ass I'll make sure you're cautious and can reach us, okay?"

"Thanks, Daddy." Sora smiled and got up, sitting on his dad's lap and letting the man hug him.

"Sixteen and still so tiny; I can live with this, though." Xemnas said, snuggling his son. "But though small, you're still growing up. And you're so skilled." He smiled. "I'm glad you found a project you're interested in. You're making sure to research facts, too?"

"Of course." Sora nodded. "Other than that _one time_, have you ever gone to Heart Manor?"

"One other time… to see Grandpa Norty a week before he passed away; he refused to live in an assisted living location. I didn't like visiting him to be honest… he always scared me." Xemnas admitted. "And I never left my mother's side; the house scared me, too." He sighed. "Zexion was right… it was a house… but not a home."

"This is a home, though." Sora pointed out.

"This is more than a home. It's a home where my family is." Xemnas said, giving another hug. "Now, go shower off and get into bed before it gets any later."

"Yes, Daddy." nodded.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Ah, yet another chapter. It's a little more relaxed, happily being at home. But Sora's starting to show interest in going inside. Logically, his parents are concerned, maybe even worrywarts over their son, but that's how some parents are; good thing Sora understands and it doesn't make him into a rebellious teen.

Look forward to next time, dearies! And I hope you liked this chapter, too!

Until next time!

~chibi


	6. Heebies and Jeebies

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"Eeee-aaah!" Axel jumped a bit in circles, shaking some as though he was removing something from his person. "Heebies and jeebies, dude!"

"And that is what I can do with creativity for my editing." Sora said.

"You said you just edited this part, right? And adjusted the audio?" Riku asked. "Then that figure there… wasn't your doing?"

"The only doing I'd have is attracting them." Sora admitted. "Papa and I do that without meaning to. Spirits tend to tell we are different, so they come to us."

"Are we not talking about the fact that Sora made an already creepy intro even creepier?" Axel asked. "And dudes! I didn't mean to look back, I was curious. It just made it even freakier for me to disappear! Ahh!"

"Axel, calm down before you piss someone else off for being loud." Roxas said. "But Sora, that was awesome. It also drives point the greatest mystery of the mansion."

"That's what I was aiming for." Sora said, smiling.

_"__Jeez, Sora, you even gave a ghost the jeebies."_ Marluxia said, getting Sora's attention. _"__And that editing… wow, computer skills have come along since I've been in high school. That's impressive." _

"Thanks, Mar." Sora said, content in talking to the ghost with everyone there.

_"__Though I should say this now, don't act like stupid teens in those scary movies."_ Marluxia reminded, Sora nodding in response. _"__It's dangerous… so no going off on your own and saying you'll be back… Lux made the mistake of straying from the group… Whether on his own or not..."_

"So those who go in, if we get permission, need to stay together and even keep an eye on each other, make sure no one is acting strange or begin to stray?" Sora suggested.

_"__Yeah, that seems best." _Marluxia confirmed.

"For those of us who don't understand?" Axel prompted. "Though I may have an idea from this side..."

"Marluxia put it in terms of scary movies how teens say they'll be back and leave the group… only to not return." Sora explained. "So those who go in shouldn't just stray; go in as a group, get out as a group."

"Sounds like the best idea. We're making a documentary, not a horror flick." Riku stated. "Even if it was a horror flick, it's a bit overused."

_"__I like this one, no wonder you've got a crush on him."_ Marluxia stated.

_Oh please keep these guys from hearing him…_ Sora mentally pleaded. _Wait… how does he know?! Am I that obvious?!_

"Well, we got a lot set and ready to go. We just need permission." Axel said.

"Well, who knows, maybe we'll luck out." Roxas said. "So… more research tonight?"

"I will have to rain check on that." Zexion said. "I have a phone conference with Larxene tonight. And I'm getting Demyx to help me with the sound equipment so we can record it; we got her permission."

"Yeah, that's at five tonight… so we need to set up after school so I can test it and make sure it's working well." Demyx confirmed.

"I've got family shit going on." Axel said. "As much as I love my family, it can get annoying."

"One of my dad's co-workers needs a babysitter, so I'll be doing my research from the laptop." Riku said.

"Sora?" Roxas asked.

"Looks like it's a research date for us." Sora said with a smile, earning a hug from Roxas.

"Thank you! I know you're not in my class, but this helps so much!" Roxas cheered. "This should be fun!"

* * *

"This is far from fun!" Roxas complained, hitting his head against the table.

"Huh?" Sora looked over. "Well, we got a lot of research done, even found pictures of most of those who disappeared in Heart Manor. Plus, we're making progress on the list of those who were confirmed deaths in the mansion."

"Exactly. I knew this place was morbid, but thirteen deaths? Fifty three disappearances and not one of those people have been found this entire time?" Roxas asked. "And the creepiest and most not-fun thing is that the last inhabitant, Xehanort Heart himself, apparently died in that house. The thing is, though, they did a viewing before the funeral despite the disappearances before then at the manor… then when it came to take him away to bury him in the family cemetery plot, he was… gone…"

"Seriously?" Sora asked. _I wonder if Daddy knew that… but he hardly ever went to the manor, so…_ He was cut off from his own thoughts as he noticed an apparition pacing, this one different from the others he was used to seeing. With his skill, he was able to see spirits so easily and clearly… but this one… she was hard to see. "Roxas… we've got another not-fun thing." he whispered.

"Huh? What?" Roxas asked.

"I see a ghost."

"That's nothing new."

"And she's not like the others."

Roxas looked to Sora, watching him closely. "Need me to do something?"

"Just… sit on this side of me." Sora motioned and Roxas did as instructed. "Just act like I'm talking to you or something."

"Easy." Roxas nodded.

_"__Please… someone… you have to help me. I don't know what's going on." _The ghostly woman said, trying to get someone's attention. Anyone's attention. _"__Why? Why don't you look at me! Please!" _

Sora sighed. He was used to ghosts already realizing they were dead or having just died… but this woman… her fashion sense said she had been from Marluxia's time, or there about. "They can't see you." he said. "They can't even hear you."

_"__Huh?"_ The ghost looked over, realizing someone spoke to her. She went to him. _"__Why can't they? What happened?" _She waved her hands in front of Roxas' face. _"__Why can't anyone see or hear me?!"_

"First… what's you're name?" Sora inquired.

_"__Yuna… My name is Yuna Suteki."_ the woman said. _"__Now tell me, what's going on!" _

"Yuna Suteki?" Sora asked, prompting Roxas to look that up on his phone and show him that she was one of the many who went missing in Heart Manor. "Yuna… you went into Heart Manor, right? Do you remember anything else?"

_"__I… I don't… I don't know..." _Yuna admitted. _"__My boyfriend, some of our friends, and I all went in, but… then it was dark… I don't know what happened. When I woke up… it was… it was so scary… What happened?" _

"Well, though I only have proof of your disappearance… I can't say for certain." Sora said. "But you-"

_"__Disappearance?" _Yuna asked before Sora could say the next part. _"__I'm… missing? But I'm right here. You can see me! You can hear me!"_

"And I'm the only one who can." Sora informed her. "No one else can. No one here, at least. It's because you're most likely dead. You've been missing for..." Sora looked at the data Roxas collected. "Twelve years. You've been missing for twelve years… And the odds are you died some time after disappearing."

_"__No… no… that can't be." _Yuna shook her head in disbelief. She then wildly looked around. _"__Oh no… oh no..."_

"Yuna? What's the matter?" Sora asked.

_"__He's coming back… there's an older man… he… I remember now! He says we can't leave! No!"_ Yuna screamed. _"__No! Don't let him take me away! Don't let him put me back in the dark! NO!"_ Yuna reached out to take Sora's hand, her eyes pleading him for help. The moment she touched him, though, she vanished with a final scream.

Sora didn't get a chance to speak. Instead, visions flashed in front of his eyes, including a figure putting a key in a vase. He observed the figure. _Roxas? Is that… no.. it's not you… You're… Ventus._

_"__We can't be free… we're trapped… you have a gift… please… help us, Sora." _

"Sora? Hey, Sora." Roxas whispered harshly, getting Sora's attention. "Jeez, you're cold as ice." He put his hands over Sora's, warming them up. "What happened?"

"Yuna… She disappeared in the mansion, but her ghost was here." Sora explained. "But then… she was… taken away. Then I had a vision?"

"A vision?" Roxas asked. "No… later… what was it about?"

"I thought it was you I saw… hiding a key in a vase… but it wasn't you… it was Ventus." Sora explained. "He said… he told me they couldn't leave… they were trapped in the mansion… everyone who vanished." He looked worried. "He… he said I had to help them… that I had a gift and I needed to help them..."

Roxas wasn't sure what to say at first. Did he console the brunette? Did he remind them that they were only doing a documentary? Did he say that he'd help him however possible?

"You don't have an obligation… but if you want to help them, I'll do my best to support you and help." the blonde ended up saying.

"Thanks..." Sora nodded.

"Oh jeez… nearly gave me a heart attack, Roxas." came a new voice that caught the attention of the two sophomores. "I could have sworn you and your friend were someone else for a moment."

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Honestly, I don't know what to really say about it. It amuses me that even a ghost got the jeebies from Sora's little clip; Axel didn't seem too fond of how creepy it was, but it's safe to assume he approves. A little more seems to be unraveling about the mansion and what's going on, too.

Anyway! Look forward to the next chapter.

Until next time.

~chibi


	7. Gotta Love The Family

Okay, let's get this done and over with.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

But I sure love screwing with the characters in AU fics. I'm not supposed to be mean to characters, though... my friend says I need to play nice with characters.

* * *

"I could have sworn you and your friend were someone else for a moment." an older blonde said, chuckling a little.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Er… this is my dad, Cloud. Dad, this is Sora, my friend from school." Roxas said. Friend? Sora definitely heard Roxas say that. Were they friends now? He definitely wasn't complaining. "Who did we remind you of?"

"Oh… um..." Cloud looked flustered.

"Hmm… Ventus and Vanitas?" Roxas asked.

"How did… I mean..." Cloud wasn't sure at this point.

Roxas fished out the photo he got printed off and kept in a binder for their project and showed it. "This." Roxas said. "They were friends of Sora's parents. We were both unsure why we looked like them."

"Hmm..." Cloud sighed as he took the photo and sat down. "They were my younger half-brothers… I wasn't as close with them, Mom didn't like the idea that she was just an affair to my dad and didn't even want me interacting with his other children..."

"So they're… my uncles?" Roxas asked. "Well… now it makes sense why we look alike… though why Sora does…"

"Eh, we'll figure it out another time." Sora said.

"I wasn't close with them and they went missing… so I didn't bother bringing them up… sorry, kiddo." Cloud stated, looking worried.

"Nah, it's understandable." Ah good, Roxas was accepting this well.

"Mom didn't want me going to the funeral… they held it a few months after their disappearance." Cloud admitted. "But I didn't care; I went anyway. I found out they disappeared in that old mansion… I wanted to feel sorry for the family, give them my condolences, but I felt more sorry for the Heart boy who was their friend."

"Heart boy?" Roxas asked, not noticing that Sora practically held his breath.

"Mm-hmm." Cloud pointed out Xemnas in the photo. "Xemnas Heart; his family owned the mansion. He felt so guilty for the twins' disappearance. He didn't do anything wrong other than show them his family home..." He then stood up. "Sorry, gotta go. I need to return Leon's book before getting back to work. Roxas, you'll be fine on your own tonight, right? Neither of us will probably be home until two or three in the morning."

"Yeah, I should be." Roxas nodded.

"If not, he can come back home with me; he came over yesterday for supper." Sora suggested.

"Make sure you have your parents' permission first; you have mine." Cloud said. "It was nice meeting you, Sora; see you around, boys." He then left.

"Thanks, Sora." Roxas smiled. "About your other dad… I didn't know he was the one whose family owned the mansion."

"Yeah… Daddy doesn't like that being so well known… so he took Papa's name when they married so he could put that behind him as much as possible." Sora said. "Daddy didn't like the place… or his Grandpa… Xehanort too much."

"I see." Roxas nodded. "If you want, I can keep that between us."

"Thanks." Sora nodded. "So… want me to message Papa and see if he is okay with you coming over again?"

"Will you? I really don't want to fix frozen pizza again." Roxas chuckled a bit. "And we can go over our research more."

"Can't guarantee it won't be pizza tonight, but Papa makes an amazing homemade crust." Sora chuckled a bit. "And his bread sticks are to live for." He chuckled more. "Sorry, ghost humour."

"I like ghost humour." Roxas snickered some.

* * *

"I see, so Ven and Van were your uncles." Saïx said. "Well, that explains you looking like one. Now to figure out why Sora looks like the other." He nodded. "Okay, now, spread it out in the pan some. To about here to make the ideal personal pizza."

"Okay." Roxas said, doing as instructed.

"Hmm… I wonder if Sora is somehow related, too." Saïx said.

"When do we get the results from our ancestry testing back?" Sora inquired.

"Testing?" Roxas asked.

"Two to four more weeks." Saïx responded to Sora. "Xemnas and I decided to have fun with our curiosity and did DNA testing for Sora and me." he then informed Roxas. "We also thought we could learn more about Sora through it, but Xemnas also wanted to see if there was a particular thing about our DNA that makes us both be able to see ghosts like we do. Xemnas didn't want to learn about his own family." He observed them. "Ah, you know about Xemnas' family then."

"Yeah… kinda learned on accident, but so no problems arise, I'll keep it from the others." Roxas said. He then looked to Sora. "Wouldn't it be cool if we found out we were cousins?"

"It would make sense of people constantly confusing us for the other up until the seventh grade." Sora responded with a laugh. He then perked up when he heard the door open. "Daddy's early!"

"Mm-hmm!" Saïx said. "Wait… wait..." He waited until his husband entered the kitchen. "Look honey, I cloned Sora!"

"Wait… what?" Home not even a minute and Xemnas had the most confused look on his face, making the two teens laugh hysterically. "Oh… wait… no, that's one of his… friends?"

"Friends." the teens responded in unison.

"I'll be damned, you two look alike… and just like… Ven and Van..." Xemnas looked to be in disbelief before chuckling. "Wow." He then went over and kissed his husband. "So, another one in the house. Staying for supper I take it?"

"Well, before they came home, I called one of Roxas' parents and got permission for him to stay over the night." Saïx explained. "While I'm sure he can handle being home alone all night, he's done it before, I think it's good for him to be in a safe home." He then looked to the two teens. "And this doesn't mean you can stay up until ungodly hours. You two still have school in the morning."

"Yes, Papa."

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Saïx nodded.

"So, how's research for the film project going?" Xemnas asked, leaning in to steal some cheese but pulling back when his husband smacked his hand.

"A little depressing, but we're really finding a lot." Roxas stated.

"Heart Manor has always been a depressing place." Xemnas pointed out. "It's beautiful on the outside, but as we all know, outer beauty is not always what's on the inside."

"Mm-hmm." Roxas nodded. "But you know, with Zexion guiding us in what we need, this is going so well."

"I agree. We should be able to work on parts for the first part of the video this weekend and next week with ease." Sora said.

"First part?" Xemnas asked. "Ah, I guess you're planning on doing the manor today clips and photos for the second part." He sighed. "As much as I'm against you children even considering going in…" He let out another sigh. He then saw Sora's expression. "Sora? What's wrong?"

"It's… the manor." the brunette said. "I saw a ghost from there but she was in the library." This got both parents' attention. "And then… then I had a vision… part of it seems to be post-cognition… another part… I think Ven was reaching out to me." He waited to see if his parents had any reaction or comments; when nothing came, he continued. "Those who went missing… they're trapped. And they need help… and I really want to help them."

"Hmm..." Xemnas seemed to be in thought. "When was it you guys wanted to go in?"

"Next weekend; that's when my sister and her friends come down to help with our project." Roxas said. "Naminé and Kairi have abilities, too; from how we described it, Sora says one, Naminé, is an automatic writer while Kairi, the other one, has psychometry on her side."

"Impressive skills." Saïx said. "They'll be taxing in the manor, but… honey? Do you have ideas?"

"Hmm… I'm still against Sora going in, but if he really wants to… I'll allow it. I'll even help out in my own way." Xemnas said. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to do my own research. Saïx, extra cheese on my pizza?"

"Of course, dear." Saïx said.

"Until next weekend, be cautious of the manor, Sora." Xemnas said, hugging his son. "And if you get any visions and a feeling you shouldn't go, listen." He kissed his son's cheek.

"I'll pay attention to things." Sora assured. He then watched his dad leave, clearly going to his home office. "What's Daddy planning?"

"Hell if I knew." Saïx chuckled a bit as he went to work with the pizzas more. He then looked when Roxas' phone sounded off. "Nothing bad, I hope?" he inquired.

"No, my sister wondering if I can video chat her; she's with Nam and Kai." Roxas said.

"You two go up to Sora's room; I'll finish up here. First write what you want on your pizza, Roxas." Saïx said, handing over a pad of paper and a pen. Roxas did as instructed. "Go on up, I'll call you down when it's all ready."

"Thanks, Papa." Sora said. "C'mon, Rox, I'll show you to my room."

"Yeah!" Roxas nodded and followed after the other teen.

"I swear, those two could even be brothers." Saïx chuckled a bit as he continued cooking.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Yeah, about my comment with the disclaimer... I'm not a nice writer at times. This is actually one of my more mellow fics where I'm not a completely sadistic writer. My friend even pointed out a few times to me that I'm mean to characters, whether they be my own or from a fandom. But what can I say? You can't make a good plot without breaking a few characters.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this next chapter. Hell, I hope you're enjoying the fic in general. And I'm freaking glad I actually finished writing it all in three days so I could let you all read it... but it did make my hand cramp... a lot.

So, until next time, my dears!

~chibi


	8. Better Not Knowing

Ah, yet another chapter.

And another disclaimer.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"**Dude, if you don't keep the intro for the video, I'm going to kick whoever decided against it in the balls!"** Xion, Roxas' twin sister, said over the video chat. Sora had e-mailed the first draft for the intro to the girls after Roxas mentioned it when they started the chat.

**"****Ooh! It gave me chills!"** Kairi, a girl with reddish hair, giggled.

"Gave Axel the chills, too, and horror things don't do that to him often." Roxas pointed out.

**"****Sora, you really did that editing?"** Naminé, Kairi's blonde haired cousin, inquired. **"****You're really amazing!" **

"My theory was if I didn't help as the guy who sees ghosts, I'd help as the guy with amazing editing skills." Sora chuckled a bit. "Looks like I'm on this with both talents."

"Sora's been a great help." Roxas said. "Axel was definitely in the right mind in thinking we should go to him and Zexion for help."

**"****Zexion was the one talking, right?" **Kairi inquired. **"****Boy, he's definitely got the eerie host for the show down. Is he going to wear something like a suit when you do the parts with him in front of the green screen?"**

"Eh, I think we'll just do a nice white shirt with black vest and black dress pants." Sora said. "Zexion and I talked about that the other day when we first signed on to this."

"Hey girls, we mentioned before you saw the clip about us helping out the spirits. What do you think?" Roxas asked.

**"****Well, we'll only get to be there for the weekend, but we can try our best." **Naminé said.

**"****That being said, it's probably a good thing to help the spirits."** Kairi stated. **"****You got to see one outside the property?" **

"Yeah, she was at the library, towards the center of the city while the mansion is on the outskirts." Sora explained. "I've not physically seen one outside the mansion itself, actually, but one was picked up on the camera for the clip I sent to you, over near me, on the other side of the fence."

The girls checked that out on their end, Roxas doing the same to see it. "Dude, do you know who it is?"

"No, can't say I do." Sora shook his head. "But I get the feeling there's a greater power there keeping the spirits trapped..."

**"****Hey, we'll be three people with psychic gifts."** Kairi pointed out. **"****I'm sure we can figure it out!" **

**"****Indeed." **Xion added. **"****Hmm… I wonder who that person is..." **

"Sora! Roxas! Supper!" Saïx called.

"One moment, Papa!" Sora responded.

"Hey, girls, we gotta go." Roxas said.

**"****Yup, we heard."** Xion said. **"****Catch ya later. And we'll see you all next weekend."**

**"****Are we a go for the manor?"** Kairi asked.

"We'll know soon enough." Roxas said. "I'll let you know as soon as I know."

**"****Got it."** Kairi nodded. **"****Chat with you later." **

**"****Bye, boys; have fun with the other filming parts and research." **Naminé added.

"We'll try. Bye." Roxas said.

"I look forward to meeting you three in person. Bye-bye!" Sora chimed. The two teens shut down the video chat and went downstairs, Sora going to set the table; at Roxas asking about helping, he pointed out the silverware drawer and napkins.

"Did you boys enjoy your chat?" Saïx asked, bringing the pizzas in on wooden cutting boards. "Xemnas! Supper's ready! C'mon!"

"I like them; they're nice." Sora said.

"They also liked Sora's video editing." Roxas added, helping with the table.

"Why wouldn't they? He's showing to have skill." Xemnas said, walking in. "Mm! Homemade pizza; definitely a treat coming from Saïx."

"And you go get the salad bowl from the kitchen." Saïx said, bumping his hip against Xemnas'.

"Yes, sir." Xemnas said, kissing his husband and going off to get the needed item.

"And Sora, just because you have a guest doesn't mean you can get out of a vegetable tonight. I let it slide last night." Saïx said.

"Yes, Papa." Sora giggled a bit.

* * *

_"__Luxord never came out. We all searched for him, but we found no sign of him… we didn't even hear him call out..."_

_"__Did the police help look for him?" _

_"__Yeah, after chewing us out for a few hours when they could have been helping to find Lux… I'm not mad, though; they did help in the end… but no one could find Luxord. He was just… gone. No trace of him. Not even that deck of cards he loved so much." _

_"__Thank you for talking with us on this." _

_"__Happy to do so, actually. Even if this doesn't go out far, it's nice being able to tell it to someone who cares." _

_"__I think the whole of Radiant Garden cares; this house has caused a lot of disappearances." _

_"__It's a wonder it hasn't been destroyed yet. Perhaps one day it will happen… and they'd find out what happened to those who went missing." _

_"__Indeed. Until then, again, thank you for talking with us. It means so much." _

"Well?" Demyx asked, finishing up with the recording and playing it back for the other teen.

"Amazing, it's like we're right there talking in person." Zexion said, nodding. He then checked his phone when it vibrated, smiling at a picture Sora sent him of him and Roxas taking a selfie in the green room. "And they both think we can start filming segments this weekend."

"Awesome!" Demyx said, saving the audio file. "We need the other interviews, too; I'll be sure to send the audio files to Sora, as well."

"We've got two planned for Sunday, another on Monday, and four on Tuesday." Zexion said, checking his planner and sending that information to Sora.

"Really? Seven already? Plus Larxene's, so that makes eight."

"Nine. Xigbar and Xaldin are family friends and agreed to meet at Sora's house for a person-to-person interview together on Saturday." Zexion informed. He went to his closet. "Hmm… I should look nice and professional… but I don't want to look stuck up… Sora and I already decided I'd wear this outfit..."

"Can I see you in it?" Demyx asked.

"Sure." Zexion nodded and stripped down to his undergarments, not minding that Demyx was still in the room and watching. He got the outfit on. "Well? It's not too stuck up, is it?"

"It's like casual dress; I think it's perfect." Demyx said. "You know what's even more perfect?"

"Hmm?" Zexion grunted.

"You getting undressed in front of me again."

Zexion chuckled a bit as he shook his head. "Perv."

"Hey, I can't deny the fact that I've got a crush on you and loved watching you undress a minute ago." Demyx admitted.

"A crush? Dem, we've been dating for a year now; I think we're past crush." Zexion laughed.

"Nah, I'll never stop crushing on you, even when we're together for fifty years." Demyx pointed out. "So, have you told Sora yet?" He looked nervous. "I… I haven't told the others yet..."

"Eh, I wouldn't be surprise if Sora knew already." Zexion admitted, not that he minded. "But I haven't gone up to him and told him we're dating." He got out of his outfit and into his pajamas, shorts and a loose t-shirt really, and sat down on the bed. "And now we have more things on our hands to deal with." He went over the texts he got and checked after the interview with Larxene. "Sora's considering actually going into the mansion if we get permission."

"Seriously?" Demyx asked. "Is that… bad?"

"It's a house that eats people." Zexion deadpanned.

"Oh. Right." Demyx nodded. "Well, it's not like he'd be going in alone. Plus, he sees ghosts. If he sees something strange..."

"He does more than that." Zexion said. "He and Saïx… well… Roxas' friends each have one skill, right?"

"Yeah." Demyx nodded.

"Saïx and Sora have more than that. They see things… visions, hear various things, can tell a lot when they touch things… and I worry since Sora's stronger than Saïx." Zexion explained.

"Wow… quite the resume." Demyx looked in awe. "But… stronger?"

"Saïx is a match, he can light up the darkness his own way. But Sora? He's a freaking light bulb compared to his dad." Zexion responded. "There's something with that mansion and it's taking people… I'm afraid it'll want Sora the most..."

"We'll keep our eyes on him." Demyx said. "If it'll make you feel better, we can use..." He went to Zexion's nightstand and pulled out a pair of purple fuzzy handcuffs. "He won't get far without the one he's cuffed to knowing."

"I'm not ready to explain those to anyone; that's the thing I hope Sora hasn't seen." Zexion mumbled, covering his face in embarrassment.

"Yeah… probably best." Demyx snickered a bit as he put them away. He sat down next to Zexion again. "But we'll keep an eye on him if he decides to go in with us… if we get permission." He tilted his head to the side. "Did he say why he had a change of heart?"

"Yeah… he found out those who were lost… were never able to leave, even in the afterlife." Zexion responded. "He wants to help them. He wants to find out what's trapping them all and help them be free."

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Yet again, we have another chapter. And learning a little bit more about some characters, huh? Though I wonder if Zexion and Demyx actually use those handcuffs or if they were a joke-gift. Somehow I get the feeling that they were a joke.

Anyway! Until next time!

~chibi


	9. Bound

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"Seriously? You had a sleepover?" Axel asked.

"Mm-hmm." Roxas nodded. "It was fun." He looked to Riku. "Hey, Ri, Sora's as big o' dork as you; his anime collection is bigger than yours, actually."

"Roxas!" Sora whined.

"Is that so?" Riku asked. "Maybe one day we can compare collections."

_"__Ooh, careful, Sora, he may just pounce you if you invite him over."_ Marluxia teased.

"Oh, will you shut up?" Sora asked, looking to the ghost. He then waved it off.

"It's interesting that you can talk to ghosts." Riku said, getting the idea that that's who Sora told to shut up. "Must be Marluxia, huh? That's the one you seem to talk to the most here."

"He's one of the few in school that's paid mind to me or can even see the living." Sora explained.

"So some can't see people? Just like we can't see ghosts?" Riku asked.

"Pretty much." Sora explained. "Even some ghosts can't see each other. It's like being in different dimensional planes but still in the same place."

"That's… both interesting and sad..." Axel said. "The afterlife has got to be lonely..."

_"__It can be as a ghost. I mean, I heard that the light is better, but… it's overrated." _Marluxia commented. _"__Sora makes it better. So does picking on bullies and perverts when I can."_

"And you need to stop that and just cross over, Marluxia." Sora said, crossing his arms. "The more you put it off, the harder it'll be, I'm sure. And Papa said that sometimes horrible things happen to ghosts who linger too long."

_"__I'll tell ya what, Sor, you find a way to get me unbound from this school and let me go to the mansion with you and find Lux, he crosses over, I'll go with him." _Marluxia stated, pretty much bribing Sora.

"But I don't know how to do that. We don't even have any physical object of yours that could have bound you here." Sora stated, confusing the others. Zexion just put his hand up, silently telling the others to let his friend continue before explaining.

_"__Your bubbly water boy here has my old locker; they've not been replaced. I had a magnet in the locker; it was my favourite one that Larxene got me for my birthday during sophomore year. It was of a rose."_ Marluxia explained. _"__It's still in the locker, actually. It may be what's binding me here. Find a way to unbind me, then we can get on with things if you get permission for the manor. Maybe if you burn it..." _

"I don't want to risk getting rid of you, though." Sora said. "There's a difference between getting rid of a ghost and crossing one over; Papa made sure I knew that by the time I was seven."

_"__Then carry it around. Maybe__I'll be able to follow you."_ Marluxia responded.

"Oh yeah, I can imagine it now. Hey Papa, Marluxia here is following me around so I can take him to the manor with us if we get to go in. It'll be a lively sleepover. Hope you don't mind." Sora said in the most chipper and sarcastic voice. "You know what, fine. If it crosses over your flower loving ass-"

"Sora. Wow." Zexion chuckled, not used to Sora swearing in English.

"-then I will put up with you all week and hope we can get into that manor legally." Sora finished. "Okay?"

_"__This'll be fun! I won't even drain your electronics or surge the house!"_ Marluxia promised.

"So… are you two done?" Axel asked. "What was that about? I get that he wants to go to the mansion with us, thank you context clues."

"Dem… have you seen a rose magnet in your locker?" Sora asked.

"Huh? Yeah!" Demyx nodded. "It's been there a while and there's a note that says _please keep this rose here for the one who loved it most_." He was caught between excitement and horror. "Wait… was that Marluxia's locker?"

_"__Larxene's such a sweet girl, making sure my rose stayed." _Marluxia hummed.

"That may be what's binding Marluxia… and he only wants to cross over if he has Luxord back… his friend who went missing and is most likely one of the many trapped souls." Sora said.

"Then we'll get it after school, okay?" Demyx asked.

_"__I've been here ten years. What's another few hours?" _Marluxia asked, chuckling some.

"Yeah, he seems fine with it." Sora said, nodding.

* * *

_"__Just like how I last saw it..."_ Marluxia said, looking at the mansion, just barely passing the gate with the living. After school, the teens decided to look at the mansion again, mainly to find out if Sora saw anything again. This was also to see if it really was the magnet Marluxia was attached to; the moment it was removed from school, the pink haired ghost could walk off of the property, going with the others to check it out. _"__Don't worry, buddy, we'll find out what happened to you and everyone else." _He stared a bit longer before sighing. _"__I see nothing… Sora?"_

"I… I can't believe this..." Sora covered his mouth.

"Sora?" Riku asked, hand on the brunette's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Roxas, our research yesterday… it was thirteen deaths and fifty three disappearances?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Roxas confirmed. "Why?"

"Either there are more from before there was a mansion… or there were more that were never confirmed to have involved this place..." Sora responded, earning worried looks from the others. "There are at least eighty in there… at least… at least… at… least..."

"Sora? Sora!" Zexion called as the boy collapsed, Riku's arms quickly going around the brunette so he didn't really fall and could be laid down.

* * *

"Huh?" Sora looked around, standing in a grand looking room; he figured it was the foyer according to the photos. "I didn't walk into the manor, though." He looked himself over. "Oh… this sensation… Papa called it _astral projection_. Guess I should be diligent. I feel fine, so my body should be fine, too." He sighed and walked up the grand staircase, wiping his hand up the banister, actually disturbing the dust. "If this place didn't eat people, it'd make an amazing bed and breakfast or even historical landmark museum."

He got to the top and took a left, heading down a hall. He didn't know where he was going, but it felt like he did know. "Hmm… odd. When Papa and I do this, we're more sensitive… but I can't detect any of the ghosts… well, haunted locations, ghosts tend to quiet down and wait when people first show up, so..."

Sora reached a room and opened it. It looked like an old nursery. He went to a wall and saw hand indentations in plaster with a name at the bottom. Xemnas.

"Daddy never lived here, though…" he said.

_"__His grandfather wanted him to." _came a voice that made Sora turn around. There, sitting in a chair was Ventus, clear as day. _"__Good thing Xemnas' mother knew better. She let Xehanort have a few things, but… that was it. He had hoped to have Xemnas grow up here… that's why he had this nursery set up. But Xemnas never moved in. If he did… he'd have probably never left..." _

"Ventus..." Sora whispered. "Where are the others?"

_"__Hiding." _Ventus said. _"__They're afraid..." _

"Of me?"

_"__Of the Light..."_ Ventus sighed. _"__They're so used to the Dark… but you… you're a light." _He shook his head. _"__You can't stay long, Sora, not alone." _He got up and went to the brunette. _"__If you're alone and you linger, you'll be found… and you'll get trapped. And you can't be trapped the way you are. You're separated from your body… just like what Saïx could do." _He looked the boy over. _"__But you're different. You're even more powerful than Saïx."_

"Yeah, Papa's told me that before, which is why he's so careful in teaching me so I can understand what is going on." Sora admitted. He then jumped at a sound, almost like a rumble through the house. "That can't possibly be an earthquake, right? Is the foundation sinking?"

_"__No, it's Xehanort."_ Ventus said, grabbing Sora's hand, the touch surprisingly warm to the brunette; normally when ghosts touched him, it was noticeably cold. _"__You need to get out, but first I have to show you something." _

"The key?" Sora asked.

_"__No, I already gave you that clue." _Ventus replied. He ran down another hall and into what looked to be a study. _"__In that safe is a locket… The locket acts as a key you'll need, just like the other key I showed you. Remember the combination. Thirteen. Seven. Twelve."_

"Thirteen. Seven. Twelve." Sora repeated.

_"__I'll try to get more hints to you, Sora. You need seven keys to get to the Heart family's secret… one that died with Xehanort… and keeps us all trapped." _Ventus explained. _"__Now, you need to leave the manor. Return to your friends… and try not to come back in without help. You are the Light, you're strong… but even a light will go out without fuel. Friends are the greatest power and source of energy." _

"Right." Sora nodded. "I understand."

"You understand? Sora…?" Sora opened his eyes to see the others there, looking him over.

"I just got a big clue to finding a secret that died with Xehanort… one that keeps everyone stuck there." Sora responded.

"You're okay, though?" Zexion asked, looking concerned. "What happened? Was it astral projection?"

"Mm-hmm." Sora nodded. "And I'm fine and… um..." Sora looked to see he was resting on Riku's lap. He did his best to maintain the blush that tried to conquer his face. "So… let's go. I'm getting cold and could use some cocoa."

"Sounds good." Zexion nodded.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Ah! The air is crisp, cooling off, and Sora's learning a bit more about the mansion. I'd make a horrible joke about Sora resting on Riku's lap and wanting cocoa, but it's probably best I don't.

Anywho! Until next time, you lovely people!

~chibi


	10. Good to Go

Ah, what could be better than another chapter? A fruit smoothie... that's what's better. But you get a chapter instead.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters.

* * *

"Already done with the interview?" Saïx asked, preparing coffee for Xaldin and Xigbar.

"I half expected Zexion to do the interview, but it looks like Riku was on it." Xigbar chuckled, sitting down.

"I think they're dividing up interviewing so that everyone has a part. Well, except Sora; he's against conducting an interview." Saïx chuckled a bit. "But he's not in their class and is helping in other ways." He smiled. "It is nice, seeing Sora so invested in something for fun and to help. And he loves working with video editing."

"And the mansion?" Xaldin asked. "You're okay with him showing interest in going in?"

Saïx sighed. "I'm worried, I won't deny that. Freaking terrified, actually." he admitted. "But… Sora has his reasons. He wants to help the ghosts and I can't stop him from that… not that I should. He's such a good boy with pure intentions." He had a worried yet happy look to his face. "He wants to help so much… and… I have faith that he can."

"What's Xem think?" Xaldin inquired.

"He's in the same boat and even going further with this _if we can't stop him, we sure as hell can help him and make it easier and safer_ thing." Saïx responded. "Don't know what he's up to, though."

"Ah, he's rich, he's clever, and he's good at researching things. He's got a good plan up his sleeve, I'm sure." Xigbar said. "Hey, we can try to take that night off, be on standby in case we're needed. Right, Xal?"

"Even if we can't get it off, we can still be on standby to help." Xaldin confirmed.

"See?" Xigbar asked.

Saïx chuckled. "Thanks, guys. You're a great help." he said. "And Sora and the others will appreciate it, too. Hopefully nothing goes wrong, but we'll be ready to jump in if they do." He then sighed when the power surged a bit. "Sora! Keep Marluxia under control before I put that damn magnet in the shed!" he called.

"Sorry, Papa!" Sora called back from the basement where he and the others were working with video and audio files.

"Marluxia… oh yeah, he was in that accident a decade back." Xaldin asked. "Is he haunting Sora?"

"No, Sora found a way to bring him home from school since he wants to be their ghostly help in the mansion." Saïx said. "It's his condition to crossing over later. It's not too bad, though. Nothing serious happened, just an occasional surge that comes through when he gets excited; Axel probably got spooked or something and amused the ghost."

Xigbar chuckled. "Shame we can't see ghosts; this would've been interesting." he said. "So, Sora's getting along and befriending more people… or rather they're getting past him being unique and befriending him."

"I think it's good for him." Saïx said. "In fact, since this started a few days ago, Sora hasn't mentioned people talking about him; usually he does. So either he's distracted, or people are quieting down. Then again, Riku and Axel are both incredibly popular. Seeing them being friendly with Sora, others will take their cues."

"Ah, the hierarchy of high school." Xaldin said. "Don't miss that one bit. But the rest of us were more violent when someone picked on you."

"None of you were popular." Saïx chuckled a bit. "Well, I should get lunch ready for the kids. You two staying?"

"Gotta head out soon; work is a bit backed up." Xigbar admitted.

"Wouldn't say no to to-go cups of coffee." Xaldin said.

"Of course." Saïx nodded.

* * *

"Okay, so, you need to find seven objects, keys, to begin finding a way to free the ghosts?" Zexion asked, writing notes down. "And you already know where to find two of them?"

"Not entirely." Sora said. "I know one is in the study on the second floor behind the safe; the combination is thirteen, seven, twelve."

"Right." Zexion nodded, writing it down.

"The other is in a vase on top of a piano… but I don't know where the piano is." Sora admitted.

"Well, we know to keep an eye out for a piano." Axel pointed out. "So… we just need five more." He looked to Sora. "We're really going through with this ghost thing if we can get into the mansion?"

"If we can legally get into the mansion." Riku reminded the redhead.

"You guys don't have to get involved." Sora pointed out.

"Nope, we're involved." Axel stated. "Think there will be extra credit?"

"I doubt the teacher would even believe us about ghosts." Roxas said. "We'll get lucky if she doesn't fail us for the subject of our video."

"She wouldn't do that, would she?" Demyx asked.

"I had a language arts teacher in middle school put a nearly failing grade on my thesis report because she didn't like the subject." Zexion said. "I was two points from failing and everything was absolutely perfect, no marks anywhere on the assignment, even four pages past the minimum and well written, all my resources cited. Dad was pissed off with her and went off on her about it… the grade never changed."

"That's jut mean." Demyx whined.

"Well, our film teacher is more considerate." Riku said. "And if we get a low or failing grade, she wouldn't mind us asking about it." He then looked to Sora. "So… visions and astral projection… anything else that would give us a clue about the mansion?"

"Sadly I can't call upon things at will; they just happen." Sora said.

"Hey, video chat with the girls; we good?" Roxas said after his phone pinged, telling him he had a message.

"Let me set up..." Sora set up some things with the computer. "Okay." And the call went through. "Hey, girls."

"Looking pretty as usual, ladies." Axel said. "What's up?"

**"****We were going to see if Roxas would relay to Sora, but since you're all there, awesome!" **Xion cheered. **"****Hey Sora, we mainly wanted to send you something. Can I e-mail a****drawing to you? Naminé made it; she was in a state of mind and was doing that automatic writing… drawing thing." **

"Send it over." Sora said, going to another computer screen to check his e-mail. "What's up?"

**"****Nam got this feeling and kept hearing ****_Heart Manor_****over and over again as she drew."** Kairi reported. **"****We figured it was important." **

"E-mail is received, give me a sec." Sora said, opening the attachment, looking at an image. It was mostly drawn in black, looking like the nursery Sora was in during his little _trip_ into the mansion. Red stood out and in a good way. There, he saw a little spin top sitting in the middle of a train set, not obscured or hidden like the key or locket, but out in the open. In real life, it wouldn't seem like much, but in the drawing, it seemed important.

_"__A spin top?"_ Marluxia asked, leaning over Sora's shoulder, giving the teen a chill. _"__Could it be one of your seven keys?"_

"Yeah, that's probably it." Sora said.

**"****Sora?" **Kairi asked.

"Ah, Marluxia; we managed to bring him home." Sora said. "Anyway, that spin top is important. We're trying to figure out the seven keys to the secret of Heart Manor and freeing the ghosts. So far, we have a key in a vase and a locket in a safe. And now it looks like we've got a spin top in the nursery. Or playroom. Could be one or the other."

"Hmm… just one. There's only a children's nursery, which could easily double as a playroom, on the second floor." Zexion said, checking some floor plans he managed to get. "That's where you were, right?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

**"****Wait a sec… Sora, you went in there?" **Xion questioned.

"Not on purpose." Sora responded.

"He apparently can do astral projection." Riku said. "And ended up there."

"So, now we've got three." Roxas pointed out. "That just means four more."

"You girls did amazing! Thank you, Naminé, for this!" Demyx cheered.

**"****I just went with what I felt; the Xion and Kairi figured it was really important and we should let you know ASAP."** Naminé said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Boys? You down here still?" came Saïx's voice as he came downstairs. "Oh, hello, ladies. Nice to meet you; I'm Saïx, Sora's papa." he said, seeing they were video chatting. "Actually, while I've got you all here, you kids all have permission to enter the manor next weekend, Saturday and Sunday."

"Seriously?!" Axel asked, looking amazed.

**"****Yes! Filming and ghost rescue, here we come!"** Xion cheered.

**"****You're eerily excited." **Naminé pointed out, though she didn't seem unnerved; Kairi was giggling next to her.

"Yeah, Xion likes this sort of thing." Roxas chuckled nervously.

"While we're on that subject, ladies, what day are you coming over?" Saïx inquired.

**"****School lets out early on Friday, so we'll be there sometime****that afternoon or early that evening. It depends on transportation departure.****" **Kairi said. **"****We still need to arrange where we're staying." **

"We have plenty of room here for you." Saïx said. "In fact, you girls and the boys can all stay over Friday night to go over things together and set up first thing Saturday morning."

**"****Really? You don't mind?" **Naminé questioned.

"We've got enough room, plus, my husband and I want to talk to all of you before you go in." Saïx assured.

**"****Then we'll let the boys know when we arrive so we can go over to your place." **Xion stated.

"They can also contact me because they don't have an early out that Friday; I can pick you girls up; no doubt you're taking the train?" Saïx asked.

**"****Yup, that's right."** Xion confirmed.

"I'll see you then." Saïx nodded. "Now, I need to kidnap the boys; it's time for lunch."

"Okay, we'll chat another time." Kairi assured, nodding her head.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

You know what? Zexion mentioning the teacher who gave him an unreasonably low grade for no reason was based on my experience in the eighth grade. My language arts teacher left no marks on what I did wrong and I was a few points from failing my thesis report and she didn't ever explain why. Mama was pissed off because of it... but nothing changed. Years later, one of my friends said that teacher had a tendency of giving low grades just because she doesn't like the subjects people pick for reports.

Anyway! Yet another clue comes to the children, this time through Naminé! And they have permission to go into the mansion? Look out, kiddos, it's gonna be an interesting trip!

I hope you're all enjoying this fic. Until next time!

~chibi


	11. YET?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

_A young man with blonde hair and a clean cut goatee stood in the library. He was youthful, though he had a sense of maturity about him… and the facial hair wasn't the cause for that entirely. He looked over, showing a hopeful yet solemn look in his eyes; he seemed so emotionally drained.__Spiritually drained. _

_He removed a book from the shelf, a clover on both its spine and front cover. He opened it part way and procured a pocket knife. He flipped it open and started carving away a rectangle, albeit messy, in some of the pages. He looked around, as though afraid someone was going to walk in on him. Once finished, he closed the knife and pocketed it before bringing out a small jar, one you would find in the miniatures or charms section of a hobby and craft store. _

_Inside the jar was a four leave clover. Was it real? Was it artificial? It wasn't clear as to how it was, all that was was that this man stuck the jar into the rectangle he carved out. He closed the book and put it on the shelf where it originally came from. He then gathered up the parts of the pages that he carved out, hiding them in another area. He then looked over again. _

_"__As nice as luck is, Sora, you need another key." he said. "Keep this place in mind, love." He then ran out of the room. _

And Sora jolted from his sleep, sitting up.

_"__Whoa, gonna give a ghost a heart attack." _Marluxia said, sitting on the bench seat by the window. _"__Did you have a nightmare?"_

"No, a vision, I think." Sora turned on his lamp and grabbed the notebook Zexion left with him. It was small and perfect for travel; even better, it had the notes the other wrote down about what Sora has felt and seen, from the manor itself to the clues they got. "Someone hid a charm in the library; he even looked at me, called me by name, told me it was another key."

_"__Was it Ventus again?"_ Marluxia asked.

"No, he was this gentleman-looking guy with facial hair; he was blonde, too." Sora said. "And he had an accent."

Marluxia jolted. _"__Luxord… did he have piercings in his ears? And was his facial hair a goatee style?" _

"Huh? Yeah, that's right. He even told me though luck is nice, but I would need the key instead." Sora responded. "Ironic almost since it was a four leave clover in a bottle."

_"__That definitely sounds like Luxord." _Marluxia sighed. _"__It's… almost nice knowing he's helping, but it's sad knowing he's stuck there..." _

"Don't fret too much, Mar; we'll get him out." Sora assured. "We'll get all of them out."

_"__I have faith we will." _Marluxia nodded. _"__Well, four down." _

"And three to go." Sora finished, the two smiling.

* * *

"Huh? Just to go out? No research? No video editing? Nothing like that?" Sora asked, seeing Riku sitting in his kitchen.

"Go on, Sora, it's nice to go out with a friend, isn't it?" Saïx asked. "He said the others are doing some interviews today, and since you aren't involved in those parts until it's time to put them in the video and Riku did one yesterday, I think it's fun for you both to go out."

"See? Saïx knows what's fun." Riku said.

"And leave Marluxia home with me." Saïx reminded. "We'll get along."

_"__I'm down for some board games; I got enough energy for those." _Marluxia said.

"Nnn..." Xemnas grumbled, seeming almost like a zombie as he walked in. "Oh… someone's here…"

"Yup, Riku came to ask Sora out on a date." Saïx said. "You look like you could use more sleep."

"Food first… my stomach is cramping..." Xemnas mumbled and going to sit down, head on the table. He then sat up, seemingly wide awake. "Wait… date?!" He looked to Sora before actually glaring at Riku.

"A date is technically an outing between two or more people, not always romantic, just social at times." Sora reminded. "Ours is social."

"Oh… right." Xemnas rubbed the back of his head as he looked away.

_"__I bet So-So wishes it was the other kind." _Marluxia snickered, earning a small chuckle from Saïx and a glare from Sora.

"Well, Sora, why not go on out, huh? I gave Riku money so you both can go out to eat breakfast." Saïx said.

"I can't guarantee ghosts won't be involved… they're kinda everywhere..." Sora admitted.

"That's fine; it's interesting seeing you interact with them anyway." Riku assured.

Sora nodded and went over to kiss Xemnas on the cheek. "I'll be going out then." he said, then going over to hug Saïx.

"I'll make sure he's back in a timely manner." Riku said.

"You better, it's a school night." Xemnas said.

Riku nodded and led Sora outside and to his car, even opening the passenger door for him. "So… any diners you like that are… less haunted?"

"Haunted kind of gives it an idea that it's bad." Sora said. "But there is a nice place on Rochester Avenue that's mild in terms of ghostly activity. The only ghost I've noticed is the original owner of the place; he likes to see customers come and be happy; sometimes he gets after employees for not doing their job right or even guests who try to cheat their ways out of paying. Not that they can hear him."

"Then let's go." Riku said, driving off.

_"__Yeah, we all know where this guy wants to go."_ came a man's voice, making Sora glance in the rear view mirror. There, looking much like Riku, though with greener eyes, was a ghostly male. _"__Look, I know my nephew, he's got the biggest crush on you."_ He smirked. _"__I know you hear me, Sora. Yeah, I know who you are. Hard not to with this idiot."_

_Great… Riku just had to have a ghost in his car…_ Sora thought. _But… wait… he's got a crush on me?_ Learning this made Sora blush a little.

_"__Ah, don't worry about me. I can tell by your eyes. Oh no, Riku's got a ghost in his car. Is this ghost trapped here? Nope. I just follow Riku sometimes, make sure he's okay." _the ghost said. _"__Gotta look after my nephew, even after death. I'm Kadaj, by the way."_

Sora smiled a bit. He would start talking, but he didn't think he should let Riku know the ghost of his uncle was practically babysitting him on occasion. It did amuse him, though. It reminded him of one of the ghosts at the orphanage he was at when he was brought to Radiant Garden. She was a caring ghost, looking after others. She was the one that was less frightening of the ghosts there.

"So… um… Sora." Riku said, getting the brunette's attention. "After breakfast… is there anything you want to do? Go on a walk? Catch a movie?"

_"__Make out in an empty lot or something?" _Kadaj added.

_Not needed, Kadaj._ Sora thought. "Hmm, it's actually been a while since I've gone to the movies. And there's a musical movie playing. Unless you'd rather see something else."

"You like musicals?" Riku asked. "I do, too. Especially Disney stuff."

_"__The only thing he has more of than his anime collection is his Disney collection."_ Kadaj pointed out.

"Well, I think it is Disney." Sora chuckled.

It didn't take too much longer for the duo to reach the diner and sit down and order their food. They sat and talked, talking plenty about Disney movies, musicals, and trying to stay away from the subject of ghosts. At least until Sora saw a little girl accidentally leave behind a toy ring she most likely got from a quarter machine.

Sora got up and grabbed the ring to take back to the girl. That was went his mind flashed.

_A maid opened up the pantry. She looked worried as she pulled out a ring. It hung on a chain; she had kept it in the top of her clothes. She glanced around before hiding the ring. She then looked over, finger to her lips as though she were hushing someone. _

"Oh. Um, wait a sec, ma'am." Sora went after the family and knelt by the little girl. "Try not to lose it, okay? Seems special."

"Thank you!" the little girl cheered.

"You're very welcome." Sora said, getting back up and returning to Riku.

"A little hero." Riku chuckled.

"And with a vision." Sora said. Riku eyed Sora. "Another key. It's a ring hidden in the pantry."

"And you got that from the kid's ring?" Riku asked. "Was it… psychometry?"

"Not exactly, though it acted almost like it." Sora responded. "It was mainly clairvoyance. I think that's the one I'm thinking of. There's so many different types of psychic abilities."

"Wow." Riku said. "So, that just leaves… three more?"

"Two more. A dream last night told me of a clover charm in the library." Sora responded.

"Well, we're on a roll." Riku said. "And don't worry, Sora, I'm sure we'll figure out how to help the others. If we're lucky, we can do it Saturday and safely record the house on Sunday."

"It's gonna take more than luck." Sora said.

"Well, that, keys, and pretty much three psychics." Riku said. "One being talented in more than one area and extremely cute." He then went wide eyed and covered his mouth. "Um… I mean..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You mean what you say because you have a crush on me." Sora said before realizing what he just said. "Um..."

"How did you know?" Riku asked. "Oh no… you're a mind reader?"

"No, empath yes, but that's mainly towards family and Zexion… but..." Sora sighed. "Your uncle Kadaj is a ghost who follows you because he thinks it's his duty to look after you and he knows you have a crush on me and told me while we were in the car."

Riku paused, letting that sink in. "Actually… I'm not at all surprised." he admitted.

"If it makes you feel better, I have a crush on you, too. Since seventh grade." Sora said, hoping it would help.

Riku chuckled. "I was in the sixth grade… and it made me feel bad that I kept picking on you, but..."

"Ah, the past is behind us." Sora said.

"Yeah." Riku nodded. "So… um… dating..."

"Not quite yet… but… maybe soon." Sora said, smiling.

* * *

"Daddy, Papa, I'm home." Sora said, getting home about half past five.

"How was it, Sora?" Saïx asked.

"You didn't come home with a boyfriend, did you?" Xemnas asked, definitely being protective.

"Don't mind your father, he just doesn't listen when I tell him not to be totally obvious." Saïx sighed.

"It went well." Sora said. "And we're not dating yet." He smiled and went up the stairs. "I'm gonna get my shower before supper."

"Okay, honey." Saïx called after his son.

"Wait… yet?" Xemnas asked.

"Get with the program, dear." Saïx said, returning to the kitchen.

"Did he just say yet?"

"Honey..."

"Yet?"

_"__I think hubby is in shock." _Marluxia pointed out.

"He'll get over it." Saïx sighed.

"YET?!"

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Ah, look at good ol' Xemmy being a good daddy and worrying about the idea of his baby boy dating. I can't use any experience for writing that, actually, since my parents didn't worry about me in the world of dating due to an incident in preschool while playing "house" with other kids. Anyway! Riku and Sora both acknowledge their crushes on each other. That's always a good start!

Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!

~chibi


	12. Little Things

I am so sorry for not uploading last night/this morning, we ended up losing power for twenty five hours... anyway! Back on schedule?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. It's probably a good thing, too.

* * *

Sora looked around. He tried to get a sense for what was going on. It seemed like astral projection, being in the mansion and all, but it felt… different. The mansion seemed far more lively. Bright. Beautiful. Glorious. Perhaps post-cognition was mixing with astral projection? He watched as people passed him by, not even noticing him.

"This must be what ghosts feel like at times, huh?" he asked himself before jumping, being walked through. "I never get used to that feeling." he mumbled.

"Ahem."

Sora looked to see a beautiful woman standing there, long black hair bound up; it looked to be partially braided. He observed the woman closely. Tall, or at least a little taller than the boy who was barely five feet and four inches. Slender. An incredibly large… beaded necklace.

"Hello, Sora." the woman said. "My name is Lulu."

"Lulu… you're Xehanort's wife who went missing." Sora said, going to the stairs where she stood.

"That's a kind way of putting it… but I suppose I did." she said, turning around and going up the stairs. "It was a horrible marriage… the only thing worth it was my beautiful daughter. It pains me to know I never got to meet her son; I was gone before he was born. It's a shame he looks so much like his grandfather, but that's not bad either; his grandfather was beautiful on the outside, too… in his youth."

"Daddy's hopeful he doesn't age as badly as Xehanort did." Sora said, making Lulu smirk. "Um, is this a link to another key?"

"And me just wishing to chat with you." Lulu said. "Since you came to the gate that day and saw the inside of the manor, we've been a bit more… powerful. We thankfully have been able to communicate with you. Though it helps that you're very powerful yourself."

"Well, someone managed to communicate with one of my friends instead." Sora admitted. "Not that I mind, that is."

"Vanitas. Yes, he said he sought out the girlfriend of his niece." Lulu said, walking into a bedroom. Sora followed her and looked around. Large. Spacious. But not quite the master bedroom. And filled with various toys, most being plush toys. Lulu chuckled a bit. "I hardly ever shared a room with my husband. It was a horrible and arranged marriage; I only stayed in his room when I was expected to fulfill my duty as his wife. Such horrible thinking."

"Duty as a wife?" Sora asked.

"Ah, yes, you have two fathers." Lulu smiled; it was subtle, but it was there. "In the era, as a wife, I was expected to have children for my husband. Sadly… most of my children passed away at young ages… dying in this cursed place." She sat down at the vanity table. "Only one survived… Xemnas' mother."

"Yes. I didn't get to meet grandma; she passed away before Daddy and Papa adopted me." Sora said. "So you're my great-grandmother."

"Not by blood, but by love." Lulu said, reaching up and touching the brunette's face. "Just look at you. So beautiful; you have so much love in you. So much Light."

"Light… Ventus said I was the Light." Sora responded. "Lulu, what does Ventus mean by that?"

"You're… you're special, Sora. So very special… the keys will help… but they alone cannot save us. They alone cannot free us." Lulu informed the boy. "We long for the Light… though it scares us, too. We've been in the Dark for too long..."

"I don't understand..." Sora mumbled.

"You will. Just remember, your friends are your power… and you've got friends on both sides of the threshold." Lulu assured. "Just… don't give in to the Darkness. No matter how tempting it is. Now matter how strained you feel. Even if it's down to a flicker, keep your Light going. As long as it's there, you can't be hurt."

"Who would hurt me?" Sora inquired.

"Xehanort." Lulu sighed.

"Xehanort? How? Why?" Sora asked.

"He needs a strong source of power… a power he can get from you." Lulu explained. She then looked around when the room grew dark. "Damn… my time with you is nearly up."

"Lulu?"

"Remember this, Sora." Lulu pulled one of the sticks from her hair bun and put it in the top drawer of her table. "This is the sixth key. One more key… and you'll get it in an unlikely way. When you do, you'll know what to do with them after you've collected them all." She moved and gently took Sora's hands. "Be brave, my little Sora. You're not alone. And you're so much stronger than even you know."

"Thank you, Lulu." Sora leaned forward and gently touched his head to Lulu's, their foreheads pressed. "Thank you so much. I'll be sure to do what I can."

"I know you will."

* * *

"Lulu Heart? Whoa, talk about a babe." Axel said, leaning over Sora's shoulder as the younger teen researched his great grandmother. "Was an outfit like that even allowed in that time?" he inquired, seeing that her top was a bit revealing.

"Eh, something tells me she didn't care." Sora said.

"So, why are you looking up Lulu Heart?" Axel inquired.

"She came to me in my dream last night, told me where to find the sixth key." Sora explained.

"Really? We already know where six are?" Axel asked, looking amazed as he sat down.

"And she said the seventh will be different when I get it… I'll get it in an unlikely way." Sora mused over the thought. "I don't know what she meant by that."

"So… what are they so far?" Axel asked before going through the notebook Sora handed him. "By the way, Dem and Zexion are off doing something… dunno what. Roxas is using this time to makeup a test he missed due to being in the nurse's office last week. Bad nosebleed from dodgeball."

"Ouch." Sora winced. "And Riku?"

"Oh, curious?" Axel asked, smirking and making Sora blush. "I know he's got a crush on you; I'm his best friend, I know this stuff." He chuckled a bit. "He should be here soon. And Marluxia?"

"He wanted to stay home with Papa." Sora responded. He then squeaked when hands covered his eyes.

"It'd be immature of me to make you guess who, huh?" Riku said.

"Hmm… almost, but amusing." Sora said. He chuckled when Riku moved his hands and went to sit across from the teen.

"Any other signs?" Riku inquired as he sat down.

"One more for the sixth key." Sora responded. "No clue about the seventh other than it'd be in an unlikely way."

"Well, hopefully it'll come to you soon." Riku said. "Until then, close your eyes and hold out your hands." Sora giggled and did as instructed. He felt something soft be placed there. "Okay, now open them."

Sora did and in his hands he saw a small, plush, and brightly coloured bat of sorts. "Oh, it's a Komory Bat from that show, Dream Drop Distance!" Sora chirped, excited to see it.

"Mm-hmm! I know we're not dating yet, and don't say a word, Axel-"

"I would never!" Axel feigned innocence.

"-but I wanted to still get you a gift." Riku said.

"It's so pretty." Sora said. "It's..." He then felt his mind flash.

_He was walking down a set of stairs. The basement. It scared him so much. He didn't want to go down there! Don't make him go! It was so dark. Please! He was scared of the dark! But… he found a light. _

_He held the light close. Then he came to see a door. A simple, black door. On it were six shelves. Small but simple. And a noticeable keyhole. _

"Sora? Sora!" Riku hissed, trying to get Sora's attention. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. Just… Just a quick vision…" Sora mumbled. "I… I think this… this is the seventh key..."

"Huh? This thing?" Axel asked.

"Lulu did say I would find it in an unlikely way." Sora said. He smiled at Riku. "And I think I know what caused it." He chuckled when the silver haired teen blushed deeply, his blush showing far more than any of Sora's due to his pale complexion. "I'll be sure to get it back when this is all done, it's too adorable and a gift from you, but I'm certain it is the seventh and final key."

"Well, I'm glad I did something right." Riku said, trying to not look at Sora and control his blush. Sora only made it worse, though, when he got up some and leaned over the table, gently kissing the other teen on the cheek. "Um… uh… er..." Riku stammered before getting up and running off.

"Huh?" Sora looked stunned. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, looking to Axel.

"Eh, something tells me you just made _little Riku_ happy." Axel chuckled, acting like he never stopped looking at the notebook. He snickered more when Sora blushed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zexion and Demyx were just finishing up with a heated make-out session in an empty and dark classroom. They did their best to make themselves presentable before going to leave the classroom, ducking back inside when someone ran past them.

"Wait… was that… Riku?" Zexion asked, leaning back out of the classroom once Riku came and gone.

"Whoa, I've not seen him run so fast except for in time trials in P.E. or that time in middle school when a girl wanting to give him horribly made homemade chocolate for Valentine's day." Demyx pointed out. "What do you think happened?"

"Hell if I knew." Zexion admitted, seeming a little stunned. "Think he saw us?"

"I think he was too preoccupied in running away." Demyx responded.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Yeah, I know. I made Lulu Xehanort's wife. She hated the marriage, though. Hey, not all marriages are perfect. And look! More knowledge on keys! And a very happy _little Riku_, too. As for when Sora was with Lulu and it said "beaded necklace" instead, I wanted to make it seem like Sora wasn't looking, make it a little more amusing. And Riku running from a girl in middle school was added as I reread this just for more humour. I like throwing in a little humour when I can.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next. Until next time!

~chibi


	13. No Coffee Here

I know, wouldn't it have been wonderful if it had been thirteen chapters? But it's not, there are more to follow. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"Sora, your dad is really amazing!" Xion said, quickly hugging Sora the moment he stepped into the house Friday afternoon.

"Wow, that was the quickest hug I got walking in through the door. You beat Papa's record by like a second." Sora said. "And which dad? I've got two, remember?"

"Both of them, actually." Kairi said. "You should see the stuff Xemnas got! He's really looking into helping out with saving the ghosts." She motioned for the others to follow her as she went into the dining room where Xemnas was getting frustrated with cameras while Saïx acted like they were easier to work with than building blocks. "He got all sorts of cameras!"

"Whoa, and I thought ghost investigators on those shows Axel watches had a lot of stuff." Roxas said. "How did..."

"I'm an extremely wealthy man, Roxas. So, I use my wealth to take care of my family… and if that means a ton of cameras so I have eyes in the mansion while my baby boy is in there, then so be it." Xemnas said. "Saïx! How the fuck do I do this?" He let out a frustrated sound, a bit like a snarl. "I can reattach a human finger if it's done within a certain time frame of it being severed, but these things?" He held up parts to electronic devices. "Some assembly required my ass! I've performed surgeries easier than this!"

"As you can guess, I was the one who put the furniture together in the house if we didn't hire someone else to do it." Saïx chuckled a bit. "Honey, the one on the left goes to a night vision camera, the one on the right goes to a microphone."

Xemnas paused, looked at the objects, then put them down. "I'm getting some fucking hot chocolate! With marshmallows!" he snapped, storming off. Twenty seconds later, he leaned back in. "Anyone else want any?" he asked in a more polite and extremely calm tone.

* * *

"The cameras are a go to set up in the morning." Saïx said. "You kids have your plan of action?"

"Yeah, go in, set up the cameras, test them and the microphones, get confirmation from your end that it's all fine, and stay together as a group." Axel said.

"All the while of finding the keys." Riku said.

"We know where they are, so it would be easy to go to each location to put up different cameras." Zexion said. "But we also have to be mindful… such anomalies can lead to electronic failure and drained batteries."

"Indeed." Saïx nodded. "We have various cameras and went over each one, including _go-cameras_." He informed. "There's no guarantee they'll work with spiritual interference, but just in case."

"So, wearable cameras. Cool!" Kairi said, picking up one of the head-gears. "Even if they fail, it's cool having these. Maybe we can use them after this is all settled."

_"__Dude, I've seen rich… but this is awesome rich." _Marluxia said, looking over the electronics. _"__Sora, if this isn't your dad trying to be super protective, I don't know what would qualify as that." _

"Daddy really has his ways." Sora said to the ghost.

"Now Sora," Saïx spoke up, "you especially need to be careful. Remember, we tend to attract attention from the dead… you especially." Sora nodded. "You need to be diligent, stay with the others, hell, hold someone's hand if you feel the need to."

_"__Or use handcuffs. They can borrow yours." _Marluxia joked, earning a look from both ghost seers. _"__Just joking. A little. But it wouldn't hurt to hold someone's hand or even have someone else tie you to each other." _

Saïx nodded. "And the rest of you, you need to be cautious, too; never be alone."

"And hope you don't have a shy bladder if for any reason you need to go while in there." Xemnas added, earning a look from his husband. "Or… just don't drink too much coffee before going in…"

"You're a wonder sometimes, you know that, right, honey?" Saïx asked.

"All too well." Xemnas said before perking up when he heard the doorbell. "Oh, pizza's here. I'll get it." He then walked off.

"Anyway, he does have a point. Even if you have to relieve yourself, don't be alone… have someone with you." Saïx said. "But also be cautious. I don't know the inside of the mansion well, I refused to go in long ago, but… it can disorient you if you're not careful… It's what I feel about the place."

"Telling you not to worry would be futile..." Naminé said. "But you can worry a little less in knowing we'll be more diligent and cautious than first time paranoid parents."

"Don't remind me..." Kairi sighed, resting her forehead against her hand, indicating that she had such parents.

"Anyway… going on… we also need footage for our documentary…" Axel said.

"Well, if things go well, we'll be recording the entire time you're in there Saturday and if there's anything more and the ghosts are free and the manor's safe, then you can go back in on Sunday." Saïx pointed out. "But remember, if it gets too dangerous, then get your rears out of there."

"We'll be sure to do that." Demyx said. "I don't like the idea of being in a dangerous situation."

"A couple of you help me bring the pizzas in!" called Xemnas.

"Yup! On it!" Axel said, he and Demyx getting up and going to assist Sora's other father.

"Hey, Papa… you and Daddy… you're okay with me going in?" Sora asked, wanting to be sure.

"Honestly? No. We're terrified." Saïx admitted. "But… you want to help others and we understand your position on things… which is why your dad went through this to help out the best he can." He smiled. "You need to be cautious. And keep your friends close. You all need to be." He scooted over and hugged his son. "And no visions have told you to stay away? Or seemed suspicious in calling for you? Visions? Vibes?"

"No; my visions have been about where to find different things we need." Sora admitted. "That with Naminé's automatic writing and creating a sketch for us of one item, we're set in that regard. But… when someone actually spoke to me, they made sure to remind me to be careful."

"Then listen well to them." Saïx said. He then looked to the ghost that sat among them. "And you, Marluxia, you be careful, too; there's no telling what will happen since you're already a ghost."

_"__I'll be stubborn and make sure nothing happens to me." _Marluxia assured jokingly. _"__All jokes aside, though, I'll keep on my toes. And keep an eye out for these kids."_

"Good." Saïx nodded.

"Now I get why Axel gets a little annoyed when you guys talk to ghosts." Xion giggled before looking over, Naminé sketching. "Hmm? Sketching?"

"I assume this is our ghostly friend, Marluxia." Naminé said.

_"__Well I'll be, girl's got talent. Looks like how I remember me. Glorious hair and all." _Marluxia praised.

"Narcissist." the father and son duo commented.

"But he does approve." Sora added.

* * *

"Ventus." Sora said, finding himself standing at the gate, his hands on the bars. On the other side, Ventus stood, mirroring Sora's position. "Tomorrow is when we go in."

"Be cautious, Sora, and tread lightly." Ventus warned. "Xehanort is stirring… he knows you're coming."

"Should we put it off? Should..."

Ventus shook his head. "We need you to help us… and you need to be strong so you can. Xehanort won't be able to do much if you keep your Light going; it'll chase away the Darkness." he said.

"I still don't understand..." Sora sighed. "How am I supposed to help? I don't understand what this _Light_ is that's in me..."

"It's like the light we seek when we are supposed to cross over. It's warm. Welcoming. And it chases away the dark shadows that lurk. That's what you are." Ventus informed. "I don't know how else to explain it… but you need to not let Xehanort get to you. It's okay to be scared, but remember you're never along… your friends are your power… and as long as you remember that, you'll chase away the Darkness." He sighed. "But be diligent. Xehanort may try to take your friends and hide them from you… you may even see them, but they won't see you..."

"Here… not here..." Sora whispered.

"Right. But it won't mean they're dead. Keep it in mind… even those of us who disappeared didn't die the first night; Xehanort's not that powerful…" Ventus explained. "But if he gets you… if you fall to him… he could become that powerful."

"But why is it Xehanort? He's Daddy's Grandpa… this stuff has gone on longer than him." Sora questioned.

"I can't say for sure..." Ventus sighed. "Only that according to those who have been here since before then, it got much darker when Xehanort passed away and took control..."

"Is there a way to get rid of Xehanort?" Sora asked. "If he's gone, you may be able to get free, right?"

"Surely there must be… but we've not found it. Even if we did, we may not be strong enough..." Ventus admitted. "Now… rest well. It will be a long day tomorrow."

"I'll do my best to help you guys." Sora assured.

"And we'll do our best to support you." Ventus nodded, gently resting his head against the bars, Sora doing the same so their foreheads could touch.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

You know, Xemnas pinged me as the guy to not drink coffee often; it probably messes with his bladder and makes him go more frequently, which he can't have as a surgeon. So, he probably drinks cocoa instead.

Anyway, we're continuing on with the story and about to enter the mansion. Which means we should be upon the last chapters. So look forward to the next one!

Hopefully you enjoyed reading this one. Until next time!

~chibi


	14. Static Noise

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"I don't get it… I thought I'd feel something… but… it's so still." Naminé said, stepping inside with the others.

"Even I'm not picking up on anything." Kairi commented, touching the frame of a painting. "Sora?"

"We need to be even more cautious… this stillness… it could be Xehanort." Sora explained, getting the others to look at him. "Xehanort's the one who took control of things when he passed away… he's trapping the ghosts… and he's probably containing them elsewhere to throw us off."

"Ain't gonna work on those of us who can't see or feel." Axel pointed out.

"Then it's on us to look out for Naminé, Sora, and Kairi." Zexion reminded. "Any little thing can throw them off."

**"****Kids? You hear me?"** came Xaldin's voice over one of the radios they had.

"Yeah, we hear you." Demyx responded.

**"****Okay, so, you need the cameras set up and your keys found first; assuming the cameras will work; the go-cameras are getting a lot of interference.****" **Xaldin reminded. **"****Start on the first floor and work your way up. There should be a piano in the parlor; it's the only one we saw when we went in back in high school." **

"Parlor?" Demyx asked.

"It's on the first floor." Zexion replied, knowing parts of the floor plan fairly well, at least in knowing what rooms where on what floors; where exactly was another story, but he did have his own little map to help.

**"****That's rig-zzt! Now be on y-zzzzt! -nal may cut-zzzt!"**

"Signal may have cut out?" Zexion asked into the radio. "Xaldin?" He sighed. "Hopefully we'll get signal again. Until then, though..."

"Let's hit the pantry first." Sora said.

"That'd be in the kitchen." Zexion looked at the small floor plan he had to help them out; he would have had it on his phone or tablet, but he figured the batteries would die quickly; physical was sometimes better, especially when dealing with ghosts.

"Stay close with me, Sora." Riku said, taking the brunette's hand. "Should we tie our hands together?"

"I think just holding is fine." Sora responded, blushing a little.

"Hey, love birds, let's get going." Axel said. "Great, we're in a haunted mansion that eats people and I'm still single… There are two couples already… and they're younger than me." At the mention of two couples, Zexion and Demyx averted their gazes, knowing full well that no one, except maybe Sora, knew they were dating.

"Yeah, well, the last thing you'd want is to get laid here." Kairi said. "Typically in horror movies, if you get laid… you end up being one of the characters who die."

"That's… not comforting." Axel responded, looking a little disturbed. "I mean I know that shit, I watch enough horror movies, but… Not comforting."

"Kairi was never really known for her ability to comfort someone." Naminé giggled when she earned her cousin sticking her tongue out at her for that comment. "She's better at cooking, crafting, and coming up with movie trivia."

"Oh joy, now Axel has a buddy and they can both annoy us." Roxas sighed as they all followed Zexion. Once in the kitchen, he looked to Sora. "Do you know where in the pantry it was?"

"I should." Sora nodded.

"Roxas, you stay with Sora and Riku; we'll set a camera up in this part." Zexion said.

Sora went to the pantry and searched it, gauging what he saw and what shelf the maid put the ring. He then smiled when Riku picked it up, the object still on the chain. "Nicely done, Ri!"

"Happy to help." Riku smiled.

"One down, five to go." Roxas said, not counting the small plush Riku gave Sora. He then walked out with the others, joining up with the rest of the group. "Parlor next?"

"Parlor next." Zexion nodded.

"And this camera is up." Demyx said. "Xaldin? Guys? You catch that?"

**"****Zzzzzzt!"** Static. Nothing but static.

"I hope it's okay..." Demyx sighed.

"I'm sure it is." Naminé assured, patting Demyx's arm a bit. "Let's keep going. The sooner we complete everything, the sooner this place is at rest." She then looked to the window. "Huh? It wasn't even noon when we entered… why's it so dark out now?" She then sat down and pulled out her sketchbook.

"This may take a moment." Axel pointed out. "Should a few of us go to the parlor?"

"No, we can't risk splitting up too far like that." Zexion said. "We wait it out." He looked to Sora. "What do you think?"

"Xehanort's probably making his move… trying to trap us." Sora admitted. "But we can't give up… And… at this point, I don't think we can get out yet."

"Then we don't give up." Zexion said. "We'll check the front door as we pass it again, though, just to be certain of things."

"There's something else..." Sora mumbled.

"What is it?"

"It's Marluxia… he came in with us, but… I thought he was following us… he isn't here."

Zexion pondered this. "Perhaps he went to find his friend… or he found himself lost in one of the different dimensional planes..."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Saïx worked with the screens that had wireless connections to the cameras. "Are the radios not working still?" he asked.

"There seems to be spiritual interference." Xaldin said. "How are the screens? Are they connecting?"

"I don't kn… oh! Yes!" Saïx looked excited as one camera came online. "Huh? It switched to night vision… why's it so dark?" He looked up. No clouds. Sun shining. "Honey..." He looked to his husband.

"Let's not get worked up; hopefully the other cameras will still connect." Xemnas said, though his trembling hand was sign that he was worried. "They'll figure things out… they're clever kids. Especially Zexion. And Sora's spiritually gifted."

"Yeah..." Saïx nodded. He smiled when another camera came online. "They got to the parlor, there's the piano!" he said as he pointed to it.

"Good. They're making progress." Xemnas nodded.

"These kids are smart and stubborn; they'll keep going and succeed. Just have faith, Saïx." Xigbar said. "Until then, I'll see if I can use different frequencies to catch the kids on the radio. It could be that the signal changed. Thus why we gave multiples to them."

"Thanks." Xemnas told his old friend.

* * *

"Okay, this is a creepy-ass picture." Axel said, staring at little white humanoid figures with a shadowy humanoid figure looming over them.

"I think it coincides with Sora saying that Xehanort's trying to trap us." Naminé pointed out. "That's why it's so dark even though it was daytime."

"Then be cautious. Sora? See any ghosts?" Zexion inquired, eyeing his maps to make sure they were going in the right directions.

"No… but I do hear them… feel them… they're crying out..." Sora sighed and turned his head, burying it against Riku's arm. "It's so sad… they're so scared… the Dark scares them… but so does the Light… they're confused…"

"We'll fix this soon, Sora… we'll fix it soon." Riku whispered to him.

Zexion nodded. "Let's go this way first, get the one in the nursery. Then we go the other way and get the other two in the room and study. Then finally, third floor library." he instructed, leading the way again.

"I'm still worried about Marluxia..." Sora mumbled as they walked. "Naminé, Kairi, I know you don't directly deal with ghosts like I do… but… have you felt anything?"

"Unfortunately, no." Kairi solemnly shook her head. "And touching here and there… nothing's come to me yet..."

"I'm sorry, Sora." Naminé sighed.

"It's okay..." Sora nodded.

"Marluxia will be fine; he's a stubborn ghost." Zexion assured, going into the nursery with his group.

"Yeah… but… what if he's scared? Or hurt?" Sora asked.

_"__Or right here." _Marluxia was indeed with them and trying to wave his hands in front of Sora's face… but whatever Xehanort was doing, it made it impossible for the boy to see him. Or everyone else near. _"__This must be the dimensional planes Sora talks about… some of them don't even see each other or me..." _He sighed. _"__Be tough, Sora. You've got this." _He went and ruffled the brunette's hair, smiling when it actually shifted and startled Riku and Roxas.

"Maybe there are ghosts and you just can't see them because of that darkness that loomed over the place?" Roxas suggested. "Your hair just shifted on its own."

"Sora?" Riku asked.

"I… I felt him. Marluxia… he's fine." Sora smiled. "He's still okay."

_"__You bet your ass I am." _Marluxia said. _"__I'm not leaving you anytime soon. You still need me." _

"Hey, found the top." Demyx said, picking up from the middle of the train set.

"Then this is where we head to the study and the bedroom." Zexion nodded. He then jumped when lights suddenly turned on and the train started running; he wasn't the only one spooked, the whole group seemed to have moved in surprise. "Sora?"

"The dimensional plane has changed… it's like we're seeing the manor in its former glory." Sora pointed out. "See? There isn't dust or even cobwebs."

"Okay, hello heebies and jeebies again..." Axel said. "It's pretty… but creepy how things suddenly changed."

"We need to be on our guard..." Naminé said. "It's… there's this weird sensation in the air..." She wasn't the only one on edge. The other two psychics seemed nervous, too.

"Don't worry, we won't let it get anyone." Xion assured her girlfriend, gently kissing her cheek.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Yet another chapter! Hopefully you all enjoyed this one. I'll be honest, I actually forgot all about Marluxia until I was partway through writing the chapter. Rather than delete the progress made, I just worked around it, gave it a reason why, and I think it worked out well.

Well, until next time, you lovely people!

~chibi


	15. In Between

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"It's like hiding a tree in a forest." Zexion said, stepping into the round library.

"Oh mother of..." Axel looked emotionally defeated.

"Demyx, can you set up the camera on your own? It's one large room, so we should be fine." Zexion said.

"Yeah, I'm on it." Demyx nodded, getting to work.

"Okay… we don't need to pull out every book to check it. Just look for any that could have a clover on its spine." Sora said, starting to look over the spines of the books in one section. "It's hard back."

"All of them seem to be." Roxas pointed out.

"Kairi… can you perhaps run your hand across the books?" Zexion suggested. "There could be energy somewhere among them that can lead us to the right one without much effort."

"Let's hope it works." Kairi said. She went to the shelves lining the round room and gently put her hands one some books, hoping to find energy.

_"__It should go up higher, Luxord, above our line of sight." _

_"__But that would make it harder for the others to find it." _

_"__I know, but we need it safe."_

_"__It will be safe, love. Worry not. Good ol' Luxy has this handled." _

"Huh..." Kairi backed off, blinking some. She then went over to another shelf and removed several books. She then pulled out one book that was flat against the back of the shelf and hidden behind the grouping of removed books. "Luxord was clever in hiding it."

"Brilliant work, Kairi!" Roxas cheered.

"But does it have the jar in it?" Sora asked. "It's the jar inside the book that we need."

Kairi nodded and opened it, flipping through some pages before finding the carved out area. She smiled and pulled out the bottle charm, a clover inside of it. "Now to find where these all go." she said, handing the charm to Sora since he had all of the other keys with him.

"A basement of sorts… I remember going down in an area where there was no light in my vision." Sora said.

"Hmm..." Zexion took this moment to sit down and observe his maps more, trying to figure out the cellar. "Hmm… this place is large and there are three entrances, actually." He eyed it more closely. "But… there's one area. A dark area not marked and right in the middle of things…"

"You think that's it?" Axel inquired. He looked around when the room grew dark, all light seeming to be gone, yet they could still each other fairly well, as though there were moonlight or something shining in. "Here, let me get you a light." He brought out his flashlight and tried it, but it didn't work. "Huh? We just put fresh batteries in this morning."

The others tried the same, only to find the same results. "Some things drain batteries. It's believed ghosts could, too, which is where they get some of their power and energy from to perform what some know as poltergeist activity." Sora explained.

_"__All too often someone would swear because their CD player or Em-pee...three thing would die on them." _Marluxia said, though he still went unheard. _"__We ghosts use the energy to make things happen."_

"Let's see..." Zexion fished out a glow stick from his pack and used it's light. It wasn't as good, but it was doable. "Hmm… this dark area… And right above it looks like a very tiny room with a door… it could be a stairwell leading down into that room. Odds are, it's where we need to go." He got back up with Axel's help. "It's to the left of the parlor."

"So, back down the stairs." Demyx said. "Camera's good to go; hopefully they're getting the feed."

"Hopefully." Zexion nodded before getting more of the glow sticks out. "They won't do much, but it'll help a little."

"Better than nothing." Kairi said.

"Though it's dark… we can still see a little… but..." Xion looked to her girlfriend.

"I don't know… nothing is coming to me." Naminé admitted. "Not like I could see what I was drawing if anything did..."

"Not like you do anyway." Xion chuckled. "It's paranormal phenomenon that causes your hand to move, remember?"

Naminé giggled. "Yeah."

"Well, we best go down. Careful on the stairs so no one slips." Zexion said. "If we get hurt, we're up shit creek since the door won't budge."

"Yeah." the others agreed. They kept moving until Demyx stopped, checking one of the radios.

"Hold up, guys." Demyx said. "Hey, hey, you guys there?"

**"****Dem-zzzt! What's go-zzzt! On?" **came Xigbar's voice.

"We're dealing with dimensional planes or something along those in a paranormal way." Demyx said, trying to get through to Xigbar. "We've got what we need and we're going to the next place. Xigbar? Xaldin? Did you hear me?"

**"****Dem-zzzt! Are you th-zzzzt! Com-zzzt-yx!" **And it cut out.

_"__They can't fully hear each other."_ Marluxia said, his voice still falling on deaf ears. _"__Xigbar came in clear as day to me, but Demyx can't seem to fully hear him… and they can't hear Demyx..."_ He sighed. _"__This isn't going to be easy, is it…?"_

"We should keep going." Zexion said. He checked a little wind-up watch, deciding on that during all of this instead of something with a battery. Thankfully it was still going. "We've already been in here two hours. So we should finish up, hopefully before nightfall. While ghosts don't particularly have a set time of when they're most active, this manor seems most active at night." He sighed. "And more so with Sora here."

"Huh?" Sora was confused. "Me?"

"Our electronics are like little sparks put to a dead frog's leg, creating a charge to make the muscles twitch and spasm." Zexion explained, setting an example that was easy to follow. "You're like the bolt of lightning that brought Frankenstein's monster to life." He shook his head. "This place… I think it's drawing on your energy… which is why we're not getting through to the others… and why everything seems to change regularly..."

"So… shouldn't we try to get Sora out instead?" Xion asked.

"It won't be possible… even if it were..." Zexion looked to his best friend.

"I'm not giving up… I'm staying with you guys to help and free the ghosts and stop Xehanort." Sora said with a determined nod.

"Then let's find this little basement room." Zexion said, going back to leading the way.

"Just take it easy if you need to, Sora." Riku said, his hand tightening around his soon-to-be-boyfriend's.

"Yeah..." Sora nodded and looked around. "I don't… see them fully… but… I see silhouettes..." He then looked back when Naminé sat down again while on the stairs. "Zexion, let's take a break; something's up."

"Right." Zexion nodded as he returned to Naminé. "Nam?"

"Sora, come here." Naminé said. "Zexion said you're a high energy source… maybe I can get a better reading with you."

"Okay." Sora nodded and went over. He didn't move or anything when Naminé took his hand into her left and then used her right to start drawing.

"I get it… Just as Xehanort seems to amplify things using Sora… Naminé is, too." Roxas said.

"Not just that, Sora senses things differently, and she's feeling things through him, like a dowsing rod of sorts." Zexion added.

Naminé kept on sketching until she finished. There, she drew a door with a heart on it. "This is what I saw..." she said. "It was… strange… It's like… I was seeing someone lead me… so many shadows… they were pointing me down the hall until I saw this door… It felt like nothing I've felt before when I do this."

"A door with a heart on it… all of the doors have been ornate in their own ways, as to be expected in this place, but we've not seen a heart yet." Zexion nodded. "Good job, Naminé. You good to keep going?"

"Thanks to Sora, yup!" Naminé nodded as she got up. "Sora, before we set off… I think that's what's keeping us safe. You." she said. "There's this… bright light I could see in my mind as I was drawing. It's like you're chasing away the shadows… and I think that's why some of the ghosts have been staying away. They're confident now… nearing you more. But it's not scary."

Sora smiled. "Thanks, Nam."

"Now, let's find this door." Zexion said, taking the lead yet again, getting them to the first floor and to the correct hall. "Keep your eyes open, we may miss it with all of the other designs."

As they walked, they kept an eye on the doors. Sora and Riku stopped at one. "Hey guys, you passed it! It's back here!" Riku called, opening the door. He was surprised to see that a light was on. "This place gets weirder and weirder."

"I agree." Sora said. "C'mon."

"I'll go first, just keep hold of my hand." Riku said, taking the lead, going down the stairs.

_"__Huh? Wait, guys! Don't split up! The others didn't hear you!" _Marluxia called, going after Riku and Sora. Surprisingly, though, the door shut and he smacked right into it. _"__What the hell? I'm a ghost… doors don't keep me out..."_ He put his hands to the door and pushed, hoping to phase through it; then he tried the handle to pull it… only to find it locked. He looked down the hall to see the others continuing down the hall. _"__Oh shit… this can't be good."_

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

I'll admit, the thought of Marluxia trying to go through a door but smacking into it was amusing. I'm so glad it was something I was able to put in. Being a ghost and used to phasing through everything, it must be quite the shock to him. And I know, where Kairi found the book differed from how Sora saw it in his vision. Well, sometimes not all visions are perfect and who knows, maybe the ghosts hid the book again? We'll probably never know.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!

~chibi


	16. Keys

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"Wait… you can't get in?!" Saïx asked. "Xemnas… it's already sunset… the kids are still in there… the radios aren't working for them..."

"We'll think of-" Xemnas was cut off as Xaldin literally rammed into the door, trying to break it down, only to stagger back. "Xaldin?"

"It's no use… I can't get it open." Xaldin said. "Anyone got a chainsaw?"

"I get the feeling that won't work we even tried shooting around the handles and they left no damage." Xigbar said.

Xemnas sighed. "We need to trust that they have this handled." he said, putting his arms around his husband.

**"****Saïx? Someone! Can you hear me?"** came a voice.

"Whoa! Whoa! Radio!" Xigbar went to the equipment. "Wait… whose voice is that?"

"Wait a sec… Marluxia!" Saïx ran to the radio and responded. "Marluxia, is that you?"

**"****Saïx? Am I glad to hear you!" **

"Marluxia, what's going on? Where is everyone?" Saïx asked. "Is Sora okay? Is my baby okay?"

**"****That's the problem..."** Marluxia admitted. **"****He's not alone, though. Riku and Sora went through a door; for some reason I couldn't follow. And I'm a freaking ghost!" **

"And the others?" Xemnas asked, joining his husband.

**"****Something's up… it's like we're all on different planes; the others didn't hear Sora and Riku and they just now realized they've been separated. Hell, they can't even hear the radio while I'm talking to you." **Marluxia explained. **"****Good, they found the door Sora and Riku went through; maybe they could follow them, but… I'm worried." **

"Just keep an eye on them, okay?" Xemnas requested. "Try to help how you can. I know the others can't see you, but try to help. Marluxia? Marluxia?!"

**"****Bzzzzt-bzzzt-bzzzzzt!"**

"Dimensional planes..." Xemnas whispered.

"They must be constantly shifting, which is why the radios worked off and on and Marluxia could get through to us." Saïx said. "Marluxia, if you can hear me, listen well. Try different radios at times. The planes are shifting and it could be disrupting everything inside. Okay? Try using different radios!" He sighed when there was more static. "Our baby boy, Xemnas… our sweet little baby..."

"He'll be fine. He's with Riku; he's not alone." Xemnas assured, hugging his husband. "Even if he had no one with him in person… he has everyone in his heart… he's never alone. He even has us."

"Right… right..." Saïx whispered.

* * *

"This is the heart door… did they go through." Zexion asked, feeling the door and trying to open it. "It's locked… If they went through it, how? Was it unlocked in another plane? Okay, now that's sounding more like time crap…"

"Let me try something." Axel said, making everyone scoot away. He backed up and rammed at the door, bouncing off of it. "Oh… ow..." He sat down. "That hurt."

"You have no muscle mass to back it up." Zexion sighed. "Riku would have been better." He sighed. "We don't even know if they came this way… or why they split up."

_"__They told you they found it but you didn't hear them." _Marluxia said, though he went unheard. _"__Dammit! What do I do now? How do I help them?" _He then looked at Kairi. _"__Psychometry! Yes! You may be able to see it if I get you to touch the door." _He nodded and positioned himself near the redheaded female. _"__Okay, let's hope I got enough energy for this."_ He gave a good shove, making Kairi squeal in surprise as she smacked into the door. _"__Oops. A little too hard." _

"What was… a ghost maybe?" Kairi asked, putting her hands against the door to brace herself and push away. She then went quiet, her mind going over what she saw… seeing it through Sora's eyes. She then pulled away. "They did go through… and he called out to us to tell us they found it… but… we didn't hear them..."

_"__Yes! It worked!" _Marluxia cheered.

"Oh no… they must have ended up on a different plane than us." Demyx whined.

"We need to find a way to follow them, right?" Xion asked.

"Thinking… thinking..." Zexion mumbled, going into thought. "I don't know yet… but… we'll come up with something. Maybe find another clue..."

"Finding something is better than just sitting and waiting." Axel said, getting back to his feet. He then pounded on the door. "Sora! Riku! If you can hear us! Stay safe! We'll find a way to get to you!" he shouted. "I hope they heard that… Do you think Marluxia followed them?"

_"__No… I can't get past it." _Marluxia sighed, trying again, even trying the handle. The others saw the jiggling of the doorknob and jumped back. _"__You can see it… but..."_

"I think Marluxia's with us… and for some reason he can't get past the door." Naminé said.

"Then we need to find another way." Zexion admitted.

* * *

"No need to be scared… I'm with you, Sora, I'm here. Our friends are fine, too." Riku assured as they walked down a hall that seemed too long to have to have really been there. They then came to a stop, seeing a door with the six shelves on it. "This is it?"

"This is it." Sora nodded and put everything on the shelves. "Six… strange keys. And one actual key." He took in a deep breath before putting the key in and unlocking the door, making it vanish. "Oh no, the toy!"

"Don't worry, I'll get you a new one." Riku assured. "Or maybe we'll find it again. Right now..." He looked to see only darkness ahead. "Let's go."

"Yeah." Sora went with Riku through the door. A long, dark tunnel. Too long, really, but in this mansion where nothing made sense, it made complete sense. They then reached a set of double doors, just like the front door. Riku reached and opened them, stepping through with Sora. "Wait a sec… we're back in the foyer?" Sora asked.

"Okay, I swear there was a game teaser like this." Riku said, looking around. He then stopped, seeing various shadows. "Um… Sora?"

"It's okay, they won't hurt us." Sora assured. "They're those lost to this place." He then stopped when he saw Demyx walk past them. "Demyx!" he called, running to him, pulling Riku along, and going to touch the blonde's back. He stopped when his hand phased through him. "Riku!" he cried. "Demyx, he's..."

"Wait, wait… this morning before we came, you said that Ventus told you that no one died on the first night, right?" Riku asked, to which Sora nodded. "Okay, maybe we're just in different planes… like why they didn't seem to hear us about the door."

"Oh… right." Sora nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry, Demyx, we'll help you soon."

"Is that a fact?" Sora and Riku looked up when they heard a voice. There, they saw and elderly man. He smirked and descended down the stairs, his aged appearance disappearing, revealing a more youthful look. The younger version of Xehanort. "Welcome home, Sora."

"This place isn't his home." Riku said, pushing Sora behind him.

"Oh, but it is. He is tied to this place, whether he likes it or not. My lovely great-grandson." Xehanort chuckled as he neared them. "We may not be blood, but the moment you were born… you were mine." He reached out. "It's not lonely here, Sora. No one will judge you for the gifts you have… the power you hold."

"No, but it's dark and scary!" Sora snapped, running off with Riku; surprisingly Xehanort didn't seem to pursue them. Yet.

"I was expecting an old guy who was scary beyond all reason; he just… reversed his age or something!" Riku said. "How do we even stop him?"

"I really don't know." Sora admitted. He then came to a stop in a room clearly used for galas and parties. On one side was even an extravagant fireplace. "I don't even know how to beat his Darkness with my Light… it still doesn't make sense to me."

"Yeah… same here." Riku sighed a bit. He then looked and jumped when he saw Roxas. No. Ventus. "Huh? Am I… supposed to be seeing a ghost."

"I don't know..." Sora said, going over. "Ventus?" he asked.

"Xehanort's trying to get you… your Light is fading, Sora." Ventus said.

"But… I… how do I make it better? How do I stop Xehanort?" Sora asked.

"Your friends are your power… use them to help the Light… as for stopping Xehanort… I don't know." Ventus sighed as he disappeared.

"My friends are my power..." he mumbled, trying to comprehend that.

"Power… power… power!" Riku snapped his finger. "You can amplify what Xehanort's doing, but you're not doing willingly; it's more subconsciously. And Naminé drew on your power to amplify her own, that's how we found the door." He smiled. "What if we amplify the other ghosts, increase their light? Help them see the light more. Shine enough light in all directions, shadows can't really be cast."

"This is why I started crushing on you. You're just so smart and clever." Sora said.

"When did good looking hit your opinion?" Riku inquired.

"That same year after I saw you at the pool with how well toned your muscles were and how amazing you looked." Sora admitted.

"I can live with that." Riku chuckled.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Oh hey, looks like Sora started crushing on Riku for how smart he was, not for his good looks. At first, at least. Hey, that's a good reason to love someone, right? Though let's be honest, Sora's definitely not complaining about Riku's looks.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next. Until next time.

~chibi


	17. No Would Work

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

Zexion sighed as he looked at his little watch. "Great… we weren't careful enough… now we're scattered." he mumbled. "And I don't even know what time it is..." He watched as the hands of his watch move backwards at a faster pace than they should. He looked up from his watch when he saw little lights form and brighten.

"Huh?" he questioned, standing up. "The spirits?" He went down the steps that he was sitting on and went to one of them, gently touching it. It then formed into a more humanoid shape, this one showing to looking like Vanitas glancing around and checking himself over.

"This is Sora's doing, isn't it?" Zexion smiled. "Okay, buddy, looks like you're on the right track."

* * *

Xehanort stepped into the large room, the heels of his boots clacking against the hard floor. He may have been a ghost, but he still seemed so physical. "Sora, Sora, Sora, there is no need to run away from me anymore." he said, stopping a few yards from the would-be couple. "I'll tell you what… you just… come to me, accept this all… and I'll let your friends leave. Demyx. Roxas. Xion. Axel. Naminé. Kairi. Zexion." He looked over and eyed Riku. "And your love… Riku. I'll spare them all, let them be free and leave here… if you decide to stay."

Sora scowled a bit. He looked down when Riku took his hand and squeezed it in a reassuring way. "I'm right here with you, Sora." Riku whispered.

"May… May I have a few minutes with Riku? If I stay… I won't see him again." Sora pleaded. "I want this time with him..."

"I can respect that." Xehanort nodded and took a step back. "But we cannot take too long. Just a few minutes."

"Thank you." Sora nodded and turned to Riku, hugging him. "He hasn't noticed."

"You're using his power against him… good." Riku said, keeping his voice low so that the other didn't hear them. Prior to Xehanort showing up again, they discussed an idea, hoping it would work. Riku wondered if Sora could take on Xehanort's skill with the dimensional planes, altering them enough so he didn't notice the light filling the other spirits. So far, it was succeeding.

"It may not be enough to defeat him, though." Sora sighed.

"Who knows, things pull through in Disney movies, they may for us, too." Riku said. "Just gotta be hopeful."

"And not spontaneously break out in dance and song." Sora joked, making the other laugh. "What if..."

"No negative thoughts. Let's stay positive." Riku interrupted. "It'll work. We'll make it work."

"Right..." Sora nodded and smiled. He then gently pulled Riku down to him, putting their lips together. "We'll start dating officially tomorrow." he said when they pulled apart a little.

"Why not tonight?" Riku asked, not minding the kiss one bit.

"Only if you treat me to a milkshake tonight." Sora teased.

"You strike me as the strawberry shake kinda person." Riku said.

"You know me way too well." Sora giggled.

"Time is up, Sora." Xehanort said, holding out his hand. "Now, come to me and I'll let them go."

"Hey, Grandpa Norty, did you ever wear sunglasses?" Sora asked.

"Hmm?" Xehanort looked confused, not at the nickname, he recognized it as what Xemnas once called him, but rather the question about sunglasses. "What are you getting at, child? Quit wasting time."

"Thought I'd ask." Sora said, altering the dimensional planes, making bright lights appear.

"What… what's this?!" Xehanort looked around wildly, finally noticing the Darkness dissipate as the Light glowed like he had never seen before. "You cunning brat!" He lunged at Sora, knocking him away from Riku and trying to strangle him. "You! You played me for a fool! But the light! Your Light! I will snuff it out."

"Sora!" Riku shouted, running to them but finding himself stuck. He looked to see shadows clinging to him, holding him place. "Sora!"

Sora struggled to breathe. He wanted to give up. It hurt so much. But he heard Riku call for him. His greatest crush. His future boyfriend. He smirked.

"Cunning runs in the family, I guess." he chuckled a bit.

"You little..." Xehanort glared as his youthful appearance cracked and pealed away, showing his aged self. "You brat!" He raised his hand to strike Sora but found a shackle around it. "What… what trick is this?!" He looked to see another on the other wrist. He then looked to the fireplace as the ground inside it crumbled away, revealing a red and fiery glow. "No… no!" he shouted as the shackles pulled at him. "I refuse to go! I refuse to die! I refuse to be alone!" He grappled at Sora, trying to drag the teen with him.

"Sora!" Riku, who managed to get free due to Xehanort faltering, rushed to the brunette and held onto him. "I got you… I got you." He felt them get pulled, Xehanort's grip strong and the shackles relentless.

"You were too afraid… for generations your family was afraid to die… that's why you did all of this… they did this, too..." Sora said. "I almost feel sorry for you… but you messed with the wrong group of teens." He glared. "Have fun in Hell." He then slammed his foot against Xehanort, startling him enough to make him let go. Then he was pulled to the fiery glow. Once gone, the floor returned to normal and what had to have been the entrance to Hell was gone. "There are better ways to fight loneliness… it's called making friends. Not holding people hostage."

"Oh my gods… we did it. We fucking did it." Riku said, the two laying down together.

"Sora? Riku? Hell yeah! You two are okay!" Axel called from an upper area of the large room. He ran for the stairs and went down them, speeding off to the two teens. "Jeez, that… that was freaky..."

"Sora!" Xion called, running in with Naminé, the two going over and sliding on the ground, bumping into Riku.

"You okay, Sora?" Naminé asked.

"In need of a milkshake and candy, but yeah, I'm fine." Sora responded.

"If a milkshakes gets you to be my boyfriend tonight, what's candy get me?" Riku asked.

"Your worst nightmare at racing video games." Zexion said, walking in with Demyx, the two finding each other at the end.

"You guys look like hell; what happened?" Demyx asked.

"Sending an evil entity to Hell. Literally." Sora and Riku said in unison.

"Hey guys!" came Kairi's shout as she and Roxas stood in another part of the room. "You may want to look out the window."

"What is it?" Zexion asked.

"A spectacular sight." Roxas responded, motioning for them to join him and Kairi. They got up and went over to the large windows where they saw lights float up. "Beautiful, isn't it."

"Whoa… what is it?" Demyx asked.

"The spirits… they're free and going to the light now." Sora said, smiling softly. "They're finally crossing over." He then turned and looked, seeing Ventus, Vanitas, Luxord, and even Marluxia there. "Guys..."

"Um… are we supposed to be seeing them this clearly?" Axel asked.

Sora waved it off and stepped up to them. "It's time to go now." he said.

_"__Indeed it is."_ Ventus nodded. _"__Thank you… all of you… and especially you, Sora. Without any of you working together, we wouldn't be free to cross into the light. But now… And it's time for us to depart." _

_"__Your parents raised you well, Sora."_ Vanitas said. _"__And make sure to give them our thanks for raising such an interestingly perfect kid."_ Sora nodded.

_"__Thanks, Sora… now I can happily cross over with Luxord."_ Marluxia said.

_"__If you can contact Larxene for us, love, let her know we're now in a better place."_ Luxord said.

"I'll do that." Sora nodded. He then waved as they turned to spherical lights and ascended upwards.

* * *

"They've not come out yet… it's getting late..." Saïx was pacing.

"Saïx? Saïx! Look!" Xigbar caught the blue haired man's attention and pointed to the lights that slowly ascended upwards and into the sky. "What do you make of that?" Near him, Xaldin grabbed one of the extra cameras they had and began recording the phenomenon.

"It's… the spirits. They're crossing over." Saïx said, looking a little dumbfounded. "They did it! The children did it!" He hugged his husband. "Xemnas! They did it!"

"That they did." Xemnas said. "But..."

Saïx got worried at that single word. "Where are they?" He looked to the manor. "Sora… baby..." Then the door opened and the teens came out. "Sora!" He let go of his husband to run to his son, hugging him and swinging him around. "You're okay! You did it! You're okay!" He went down to his knees, snuggling his child as he brought him down with him. He smiled when Xemnas came over to them and hugged his family.

"You're a remarkable child, Sora." Xemnas said softly, kissing his son's head. "You did well."

"I didn't do it alone. Ventus was right… my friends are my power." Sora said, returning the hugging. He then looked up, seeing as the orbs left. "It's beautiful. Sad at how many died here… but beautiful in seeing how they can now be at peace." He looked to his parents. "Ventus and Vanitas wanted me to thank you for them. They think you raised me well."

"I'm glad they approve." Xemnas said softly.

"Aw, look at the sentim… hey!" Axel looked over at Demyx and Zexion, the two happily kissing in excitement. "Oh c'mon! And… the girls, too?" He looked to Xion and Naminé. He then noticed Riku join the Lune family. "Either of you two want to make out with me to make it less awkward."

"Oh look, Xigbar and Xaldin need help with the equipment." Kairi said, running over.

"I'll help, too!" Roxas followed after.

"A simple _no_ would have sufficed." Axel sighed. He then chuckled. "I guess happy endings really do happen."

* * *

_"__As you can see, last night at Heart Manor, the mansion rumoured to be the most haunted location in Radiant Garden, there was a strange light phenomenon. As you can see, several, a hundred give or take, light all ascended into the night sky and simply vanished. People are trying to figure out if this was a natural occurrence or a hoax, but nothing yet has been proven. Some even believe in the supernatural when it came to these lights. What are they? How did they occur? Why did they occur? And what could have caused them. More on this in the evening news." _

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

We're nearing the end, but have no fear, there are a few chapters left.

While normally I would ship Axel with Roxas, but hey, ships don't always happen. Plus, I think it's amusing how both Kairi and Roxas practically ran from him. And you Disney lovers can probably guess where I got getting rid of Xehanort from. If not, start watching more Disney movies. And I know, it didn't seem like we learned the secret of the family/manor. It's a bit subtle, I admit even I didn't think much of it myself and I'm the one writing this, but... well... oh well. Remember, I technically wrote all this in three days somehow.

Anyway, hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!

~chibi


	18. News

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I think we know that by now.

* * *

"_Whether this mansion truly was haunted or not… perhaps that's not the point. The point is… this house… has so much history. Dark and menacing. But history nonetheless. At this point, it's believed we have reached the end of the disappearances… but… well… are you brave enough to decide?" _

The teacher watched as Zexion, nicely dressed, disappeared in the video and the scene faded to black before the credits rolled. She watched as photos were shown alongside the credits. Some were more serious, some more ridiculous of the group messing around while most likely trying to work. Then she saw the last photos at the end, two side by side. One was of Xemnas and his friends all posing in front of the mansion gates. The other was a recreated photo of the film group and their added friends.

The teacher then saw one last line.

**In memory of those who died and disappeared in Heart Manor.**

The teacher smiled before grabbing the score card, writing everything down before putting the card in an envelop. She then wrote the names of the group members on it.

* * *

"Okay, okay! Defining moment, guys." Axel said, holding the envelop they received in class that day. They sat outside the school, Sora's laptop up and with video chat so they could tell the girls the grades, too. "Shit! I'm too scared to look."

"We dealt with a haunted mansion and survived… and you're scared?" Roxas asked.

"I'll do it." Sora grabbed the envelop and stepped away. He opened it and checked the scoring, his face looking somber.

**"****Oh no… I see that face from here..."** Kairi sighed.

"Babe? How bad is it?" Riku asked.

"I'm… I'm sorry to say this..." Sora said. He then turned the card over. "We managed to get a hundred and four percent." He then grinned.

"You little trickster!" Demyx giggled.

"Yes!" Riku went over and hugged Sora.

**"****A hundred and four? How'd you manage that?" **Xion asked.

Zexion went and took the card from Sora. "Perfect points across the board… plus extra for resourcefulness in getting others to help with this as well as the amazing editing done." he said.

"Hell yeah!" Roxas cheered.

**"****Congratulations, boys!" **Naminé praised.

"Congrats to you girls, too." Axel reminded. "You helped out, too."

"Hmm?" Sora checked his phone. "Hey guys, Papa and Daddy want you over for supper tonight. Sorry, ladies, you'll have to have supper with us another weekend when you come down."

**"****No problem. We gotta go anyway. Date night for Nam and me." **Xion said, leaving with Naminé.

**"****BYE!"** Naminé called.

Kairi chuckled. **"****And I'm not even upset that I'm still single."** she said with a shrug of her shoulders, closing up the chat.

"So, let's go to the Lune residence." Axel said, bringing out his phone. "After we let our families know we're going there for supper."

Sora nodded, looking to his phone. He wondered what spurred this suddenly; at this point, Saïx preferred planning. Oh well.

After getting home, they all sat together in the living room. Sora was then handed a box. "Huh? What's this?" he asked.

"A cause for celebration." Saïx said. "Go ahead, check it out."

"Hmm." Sora shrugged and opened it, looking at the notes that were inside. "It's… the results of the DNA tests. Let's see…" He smiled brightly. "Hey Roxas, turns out we are cousins."

"What?!" Axel exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Roxas asked, looking excited.

"Looks like my biological father was Terra Strife… your father's older half-brother." He smiled.

"Awesome!" Roxas cheered.

"That's really cool; now it makes sense why you look and even occasionally act alike." Demyx chuckled.

"And my biological mom..." Sora stared at the chart and notes a moment before putting them in Riku's lap. He got up and ran to Saïx, hugging him close.

"Huh? What happened? Is it good?" Axel asked.

"Hmm..." Riku looked at the information and smiled. "Sora's mother was Saïx's older sister."

"So… they are family. By blood, I mean." Demyx said.

"Looks like it." Zexion chuckled. "That explains why they're so much alike, huh?"

"We figured it was fate we met you… apparently fate was deeper than we all originally thought." Xemnas said with a smile.

"I'm so glad." Sora said softly. "I used to worry about learning about my birth parents… but… I'm happy in knowing."

"I'm glad." Saïx said, hugging his son closely. "And I'm sure Aqua would have greatly approved of us being in each others' lives."

"Speaking of happy news, how did the film project goes?" Xemnas asked.

"Extremely well; we got more than a perfect score." Riku said. "Well, Xemnas, what do you plan on doing with the mansion now that it's not haunted? It's still in your name, isn't it?" At some point those who didn't know were informed of the fact that Xemnas was a Heart and owned the mansion; they found out that this was why they got permission to go in.

"I'm selling it." Xemnas said. "Some buyers are looking into it and want to turn it into a bed and breakfast or something along those lines. Seems like a good use for all that space."

"Seems like a wonderful idea." Zexion said.

"Indeed." Xemnas nodded. "And the funds go to Sora's college education. Seems even better to me. Or at least part of it; it's selling for a high price and I want Sora to try to get in on a partial scholarship… if possible."

"After doing this project, I may look into courses for film development." Sora admitted. "It was fun and I do have a calling for it, even stronger than my love of singing and more than seeing ghosts. And if they have scholarships available, you know I'll try for that." He sighed. "It's a little lonely without Marluxia talking to me in class, but… he is definitely in a better place."

"Indeed he is." Saïx agreed, keeping Sora in his hold and on his lap.

"Saïx, you need to let go of Sora at some point if you're going to fix dinner." Xemnas reminded.

"I don't wanna let go of my precious baby." Saïx practically pouted. "Let's order pizza again."

"As long as we're not putting together more electronics, too." Xemnas said as he got up to get the phone and menu, making the other teens laugh. "Because fuck putting those together!"

"Says the man who can perform difficult surgeries." Saïx chuckled.

"Two different things, dear!" Xemnas called from the other room. "Human bodies make more sense than electronics! And any other inanimate objects!"

* * *

"Today went well." Riku said, going into Sora's room and sitting on the bench with the other teen who looked out the window, enjoying the nice breeze coming in. "Getting a bit cold, isn't it?" he asked about the breeze. "Especially for someone born on Destiny Islands?"

"It's fine for now; not like I plan on sleeping with the window open." Sora said. "You guys got an amazing grade on the film project, I got to learn a bit more about myself including my biological parents and finding out Roxas and I are cousins… and it feels like so long ago yet not long at all that we saved those trapped in Heart Manor."

"And we're dating." Riku added. "That counts as good, right?"

"Very much so." Sora nodded.

"My dad contacted your parents. Apparently we're having supper together tomorrow so they can meet up and make sure everything is well with us… especially set some ground rules. Like no sleeping in the same room until we're both graduated from high school. I wouldn't put it past them." Riku chuckled. "Especially my dad." He looked to Sora. "Kadaj still following me?"

"Not like he does it all the time… but on occasion he does." Sora said. "He's not here now, if that's what you-" Sora was cut off when Riku pushed their lips together. "I didn't mention the other ghosts."

"Crap..." Riku looked embarrassed. Don't get him wrong, he was fond of Sora and loved kissing him; he was still nervous about kissing in front of others. Even if they were dead.

"I'm kidding." Sora laughed. "There aren't ghosts in the house. Haven't been since I was little."

"That's another thing. One day when we move in together, house or apartment, you're sweeping for ghosts. I don't want to live someplace with malicious ghosts." Riku pointed out. "Peaceful ghosts, okay… as long as they don't… you know… don't like watching."

Sora shook his head and chuckled. "Don't worry, it will be fine." he said. "I'll protect you from the ghosts."

"And I'll protect you from everything else." Riku assured, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"And I'll protect my baby boy from losing his virginity before he's a legal adult!" Xemnas shouted from downstairs.

Sora couldn't help but chuckle, amused by how his father seemed to hear them from downstairs. "C'mon, let's go down and see what dessert Papa made. Maybe play a game with my parents." he said, getting up and leading his boyfriend downstairs.

"Sounds good to me." Riku agreed, nodding and leaving with Sora, a larger, plush Komory Bat sitting there by the window, a gift to Sora from Riku after they got out of the mansion; on it was the smaller one they were able to get back.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

Ah, the "last" chapter. There are two bonus chapters to follow that take place before the main story. So look forward to them.

Xemnas really needs to learn the practical skill of putting at least furniture together. Oh well, at least Saix knows how; he probably taught Sora, too. I also had originally planned on who Sora's birth family was since the beginning and throughout writing, I was going to have it brought up, but I kept putting it off until the very end. Oh well.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this. Until next time!

~chibi


	19. Not a Freak

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

* * *

"_C'mon! Can't you just talk to them about it?"_ a ghost asked, fallowing the little boy. _"__They need to know that I don't blame them. I don't hate them. This isn't their fault." _

Sora, only eight years old, sighed, looking up at the ghost. "I can't do that. People don't believe me when I say I see ghosts." he said. He ducked down a bit when other students stopped to laugh, making comments about him. "Please… just cross over… make it easier on yourself. Plus, if I'm doing the math right, you've been dead twenty years. They probably came to terms with your death."

_"__But I need to make sure they know this… please." _the ghost pleaded.

"I'm sorry… I can't help." Sora mumbled. It hurt when he couldn't help others. "Just… try to cross over?"

_"__I'll try… I'm sorry for making things hard." _The ghost then looked when a few kids shouted some taunts at Sora. _"__Humph. They wouldn't be so eager to tease you if they knew what you dealt with… there's worse than me." _

"Ain't that the truth." Sora sighed. He then squeaked when someone shot a spitball at him, it smacking him in the cheek. Seeing that, the others just laughed. He scowled and wiped it off of his face.

_"__Oh, that's it."_ the ghost said before disappearing. The next thing that happened was a huge gust of wind _attacking_ the other children who were taunting and laughing at Sora, bringing papers around to smack them.

"Run! He's cursed!"

"He really is a freak!"

_"__Oops, didn't mean to make it worse." _the ghost said, returning to Sora.

"Hopefully it'll make them think twice before the next time." Sora said. "Now, find the light and cross over. You do see it, right?"

_"__Well..."_ The ghost looked around before nodding. _"__Yes, I do see it." _

"Then cross over; it's in your best in...inter… um… it's good for you." Sora said.

_"__Be strong, little one."_ the ghost said before disappearing, going to cross over.

Sora nodded and went to where his backpack was hanging with his hoodie. He stopped and sighed. His books he had in it that he loved to read were ruined. His favourite stuffed animal he kept in it was torn apart. Worse yet, everything smelled like they were dumped in the toilet. And all Sora could do was sit in a corner and cry until his father decided his son took too long and went in to get him.

Then came the trip to the principal's office and Saïx shouting.

"That insufferable simpleton!" Saïx grumbled, walking down the hall, carefully holding Sora's hand in his own, making sure not to squeeze too tightly or pull too hard. "Acting like this is all my son's fault just because he very perceptive of his surroundings and everyone else is so numb? When I find out which brats did it, I'm giving them and their parents a stern talking to."

"Papa?" Sora asked, looking up at Saïx. "Are we freaks?"

Saïx stopped and looked to his son. He then knelt down and shook his head. "You and I are different, it doesn't mean we're freaks." he assured. "We're gifted."

"Everyone acts like I'm bad… I even heard some tell Zexy he shouldn't hang out with me anymore." Sora mumbled. "What if he stops being my friend?"

"Now Zexion would never do that." Saïx said. "He's like my friends; remember, Uncle Xiggy and Uncle Xally like me, they don't think I'm weird. They see nothing wrong with what I do… or what you do. And Zexion feels the same." He smiled and stood back up. "How about we get ice cream on our way home, hmm? We can make milkshakes at home."

"Okay!" Sora cheered skipping along his father's side as they left the school. "What do we do about my stuff?"

"I'll get you new stuff. And if they get ruined again, the school district will be hearing from our lawyer." Saïx said, smiling. "This definitely makes me not miss school myself..."

"You were picked on, too?" Sora asked.

"Yup. Then when some of those picking on me got violent, my friends retaliated and defended me." Saïx explained. "Now, violence doesn't really solve it and if you get violent or have friends that do, you'll be called a _problem child_ and they'll punish you instead of put the punishment where it belongs… so you need to be strong and brave."

"I'll do my best." Sora nodded. "I helped a ghost today. He also helped me by causing a whirlwind of papers and getting some kids with that."

"I bet that was hilarious." Saïx chuckled as he got Sora into the back seat of the car. "Now… remember that trick I taught you with some ghosts when you can't help them or they scare you?"

"Put on my imaginary headphones, listen to the music in my head, and ignore them. Once they see I cannot hear them, they just quiet down and leave me alone." Sora said.

"Exactly. Now… think you can use that to ignore those bullies?" Saïx asked. "Though report to me about things, too, especially if it gets physical."

"Yes, Papa." Sora nodded. "I will."

"Mm-mm-mm!" Saïx grunted as he hugged his son. "That's my big brave boy." he praised. "You're very brave. Now… if it becomes unbearable by middle school… we'll consider home schooling. Until then, hold out, okay?"

"And report what happens. Okay." Sora responded.

"Good, now, on to shopping. You wanna be a big boy and push the cart?" Saïx asked.

"Of course!" Sora sang.

Saïx chuckled and closed the door before going to the front, getting into the driver's seat. He got it going and drove off. All while doing so, he thought about Sora. Oh how similar they were. From the abilities they had to the troubles they faced. He wanted to do so much to protect him, to help him. He and his sister struggled to cope when they were much younger themselves, taking on bad habits… at least until Aqua did her best to change her ways.

They used to drink when they were younger; it wasn't too much, just enough to drown the voices of the ghosts. Their parents didn't say much about it, but they were hardly home to know what they went through. Then Aqua met Terra in school and he helped her stop the drinking and come to terms with her gift. She came to work with them, understand them, and use what she learned to help Saïx.

Now Saïx was using these skills to help his precious little boy. _He won't even need to sip alcohol to handle a thing. Well… unless he's curious about the taste; Xemnas says he should be okay tasting some on occasion with us._ He thought, smiling some. _I'm glad I have my husband… my sweet, sweet husband… he's so accepting of who I am… and who Sora is._ Indeed, and that was one of the requirements of dating and eventually marrying Xemnas, he had to be accepting of who Saïx was. And he was, no questions asked.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies!

First of the two bonus chapters! Yay!

Now, a few things. Bullying isn't cool. It's horrible. And poor little Sora had to put up with it. Remember not to bully others, dudes. And second, Xemnas thinking it's okay for Sora, a minor, to have a taste when curious and with his parents' permission is something I actually grew up. For as long as I could remember, if I was curious and asked, my parents would let me taste their alcoholic beverages; I always ran to the sink to spit it out, though. Each family differs, though, and this doesn't mean to let children actually drink. As for Aqua and Saïx drinking when they were minors, I wanted some things to be realistic since to drown out certain problems, some people drink. But really, minors, don't go drinking, especially without permission.

Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter and look forward to the final chapter. Until next time!

~chibi


	20. Watching You, Watching Me

And now for the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. It's probably best I don't, though.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Hold the 'corder steady, Saïx." Xigbar laughed out.

"I'm trying; it's just so cold and this place gives me people bumps!" Saïx said. "There are too many ghosts… I don't like it..."

"Here, let me take the camera in a sec." Vexen said, pulling his long hair up into a bun. Not many boys could pull it off, but this teen sure could, especially with his glasses. He then took the camcorder and held it up. "Are you guys really going to do that stupid intro? Isn't it enough we all did the pose earlier?"

"Just get it on and tell us when it's rolling." Ventus laughed.

"And we're… rolling." Vexen said.

"I'm Xigbar."

"I'm Xaldin."

"Lexaeus."

"We're Vanitas."

"And Ventus!"

"And I'm Xemnas."

"And we're here to investigate the haunting of Heart Manor!" they said in unison, striking a pose out in front of the manor gates; they did a similar pose earlier with Vexen and Saïx, too; someone else took the photo for them.

"You guys are such dorks." Vexen said, still rolling.

"You still love us. 'specially Lex." Xigbar teased, making the biggest nerd in all of Radiant Garden blush. "Now, hand it over so we can go into the mansion with it." Xaldin carefully took the camera before Xigbar could. "Hey! I was gonna handle it."

"You were gonna drop it, numb nut." Xaldin said.

"You guys sure you're not coming in?" Ventus asked.

"Good heavens, no. I may be a man of science, but even I know not to meddle in the realm of the supernatural." Vexen said.

"I'd rather not..." Saïx mumbled, hiding behind the lanky male.

"We'll wait out here for you." Vexen said.

"Okay. Go to my car if you get cold, okay?" Xemnas suggested, earning a nod from them. "Okay, let's go, guys. Time to see the family home." He then led the way, knowing the manor a bit more despite only going in once as a kid and never straying from his mother. "It's been about five years since I've last been here; it was right before Grandpa Norty died."

"Is it true he died and his body was never found for the viewing?" Vanitas asked as they went up the front steps.

"After the viewing. He was present for it… but then he vanished… according to my mom. I didn't go since I didn't like this place." Xemnas corrected.

"Wait… he died here and the viewing was here? Creepy!" Xigbar shuddered at that.

"Well, the viewing part is creepy. Some people are more content with dying in their homes." Xaldin said.

"No, Grandpa Norty was stubborn and refused to leave… bit one of the orderlies who tried to move him from this house." Xemnas said, earning looks from his friends. "I know. My family is fucked up."

"Just part of it; you're mom is cool." Xaldin said.

"His mom is hot." Vanitas said. He yelped when his twin punched him in the arm. "Hey!"

"You don't say that sort of thing." Ventus said.

"But it's true!" Vanitas complained. "Most people think of moms in a bikini and lose their wood, think of Xem's mom..."

"I really don't need to hear this..." Xemnas sighed, shaking his head. He then looked around once they were inside. "Lighting is horrible… we'll probably not get good footage."

"Let's try our best." Xaldin said. "We do have the flashlights."

"Doesn't the electricity work?" Ventus asked.

"It was shut down after Grandpa died; Mom and I refused to live here." Xemnas said. They all then jumped when lights came on. "Or… so I thought?"

"Dude… that's just spooky..." Vanitas said, he and his twin hiding behind the behemoth known as Lexaeus. Stone faced, tall, and overall a cuddly teddy bear; he was big for his age, but it made it easier to hide behind him.

"Ask and you shall receive?" Lexaeus asked.

"Maybe..." Xemnas said. "C'mon, there's actually a room I want to show you while we're here. I got to see it once; Grandma Lulu's. I didn't get to meet her, but she had a really cool room."

"Alright!" Xigbar cheered, letting Xemnas take the lead.

"If you wonder where my mom gets her looks, she gets it from Grandma Lulu." Xemnas motioned to a portrait on the wall at the top of the stairs, a beautiful woman with black hair bound up in braids and piercing red eyes.

"Granny's a babe! Nice!" Xigbar chuckled.

"This way." Xemnas led the way to the room, opening the door to show a grand collection of dolls, most stuffed, some porcelain. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Straight out of a horror movie… why do all the hot chicks have to be creepy?" Xigbar asked.

"You and Vanitas both…" Xaldin sighed. "Well, Vani, scared or… Van? Ven?" He looked behind Lexaeus. "Didn't they follow you?"

"Huh?" Lexaeus looked back. "Oh… I thought they did..."

"Eh, they must've gotten scared and ran out." Xigbar chuckled.

"Don't take this place too lightly… and we didn't hear the door..." Xemnas said. He then looked around when the lights were out, leaving them in eerie darkness. "C'mon… let's at least check and see if they joined Vexen and Saïx."

"Yeah." Xaldin agreed.

When they went out, there was no sign of the twins. Confused, the group, sans Vexen and Saïx again, went in to check, only for there to be no signs yet again. They checked wherever they could, even coming out for a moment to tell the other two to get to a payphone so they could call the police for help.

But the police put it off, acting like it was just a bunch of teens getting into trouble or pulling another prank. It wasn't looked into by the police for a few days when they decided to check finally; the twins not returning home made their family press for it. But neither twin were found… no trace of them.

A few months later, the funeral was held, everyone sure the twins were dead somewhere. People grieved with the family, gave their condolences… and Xemnas only felt guilt. He felt it was his fault for taking them into the mansion.

"It isn't your fault." Vexen assured, braiding his friend's hair.

"I let them go in… I took them in, actually. And they're missing because of that." Xemnas said. "We all knew what could happen."

"Agreed. You **all** knew. All of you. No one was left in the dark about the mansion." Vexen reminded. "Xemnas… I know you feel guilty… and you'll probably live with this for the rest of your life… you can either let it haunt you forever or use this experience in the future to protect others."

"We're the same age… why are you so fucking smart?" Xemnas asked. "And I don't mean book-smart this time."

"Because I lived with my drunk father and learned from his mistakes." Vexen responded. "Mistakes happen to everyone… and we can either let them gnaw at us or become lessons." He put in a hair tie, binding off the braid. "What are you going to see when you look at this?"

"I want to have a family one day… and… when I do… I'll use this as a way to keep them safe… to give a reason why we don't go in." Xemnas stated.

"Good." Vexen nodded. "Now, you want to go give your condolences to the family? Or do you want to just sit here with me until the service starts?"

"I'll wait with you, you big nerd." Xemnas sighed as he leaned against the blonde. "You think they hate me? The twins I mean."

"I think they're avoiding that room if the recording holds up to what you guys saw." Vexen commented.

"Huh?" Xemnas looked back. "I thought you didn't believe in ghosts."

"Just because I can't see them doesn't mean they don't exist." Vexen said. "Saïx sees ghosts and that's enough for me." He sighed. "It's another hour until the service… want to look at the manor one more time? Just in case?"

"Yeah." Xemnas got up and helped Vexen to his feet. The two then took a walk to the manor, taking only about ten minutes or so to get there. There, they stood at the gate, holding on to the bars. "I just… I wish they would walk out that door… tell us they're fine..." Vexen sighed as he gently put his hand to Xemnas' head, gently stroking it. "I want this mansion destroyed one day… it's hurt too many..." He sighed and turned away. "Let's get back."

"Right." Vexen said, following his friend. He stopped and looked back, getting a feeling of being watched. He saw a curtain shift in a window. _Hmm… must be a draft._ He thought, looking away and continuing with following Xemnas.

Little did either teens know, the twins, ghostly and scared, stared out the window… knowing full well they couldn't reach out to their friends. Knowing that they couldn't leave.

* * *

Heyo, lovelies.

Thank you for sticking with me through all of this. I hope you enjoyed all of these chapters you've read. I do apologize if some parts seemed drawn out or rushed; while I've been writing since I was in middle school, I still never really shared my works with anyone and rarely even finish anything. So, I hope you were able to bear with things as you read this.

I can't say for sure when the next story of mine will be or what it will be about, other than it would be another Kingdom Hearts AU, but hey, no matter, when it happens, it happens.

Anyway, for the time being, we must bid this story adieu. Until the next story.

~chibi


End file.
